


How many chances does it take?

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: You and Damian meet a few different times in your lives and each time gets a little better until finally it all works out. Also what is editing?
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Robin (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	How many chances does it take?

Ten years old

You slipped from behind your father down the corridor, ducking into an alcove you sank to the ground crossing your ankles and laying your dark blue dress out so it didn't wrinkle. You leaned against the wall and closed your eyes ready for this party- no sorry dad called it a gala, to end. The music was muffled here and from the curtain's falling past you, it was obvious how hard it would be to find you so you just let your eyes close and relaxed. A few minutes later you heard some cursing and your curtain was pushed back. Confronted with an angry look you yanked your legs up and hugged them to your chest. "What are you doing here?" The boy hissed glaring down his nose at you. "There's a lot of people out there. Sorry I didn't know this was your spot." You stood and dusted yourself off intending on stepping past him but he didn't move. "Tt. It's my house of course its my spot." He sounded angry so you stepped back looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me I'll go." Before either of you could move an arm wrapped around his shoulders and he stiffened hands curling into fists. "There you are little D, come on Bruce needs you for something. You can see your friend later." As he was pulled away you could hear him protesting. You just slipped out from behind the curtain and past the ballroom heading for the garden.

Freezing as it was you found a bench and sat intent on waiting out there as long as you could. Turns out you weren't alone for very long, the boy from the alcove stepped outside. You closed your eyes hoping he wouldn't demand you leave here too. He didn't sound as angry as before, "It's.... cold you should go inside." You shook your head making him frown at you. You both turned when you heard shouting inside, when you turned back he was looking at you a different kind of frown on his face. "Well here then, you can return it later." He slipped his coat over your shoulders and walked inside waving off your thanks. That night when you left you couldn't find him again so you tucked a small thank you note into the pocket and hooked the jacket up in the small alcove, hoping he would find it.

Fourteen years old

You sat in the backseat of the car staring out the window arms crossed in a pout. You could see your father look at you from the corner of his eye and sigh. "Y/n don't be like that please, it'll only be for a little bit I promise." You turned to glare at him and laughed bitterly. "No it won't dad every time you meet someone from work it takes forever. Besides I don't even know this kid! Why couldn't I just stay home?" He tsked and turned his eyes front before answering you. "You couldn't stay home because your mother is home sick. You've met Damian before, besides Bruce say's he doesn't have many friends. Come on honey I'll be quick okay?" You rolled your eyes turning back to look out the window arms uncrossing slowly.

You still dragged your feet once you were out of the car but with a sigh you followed your father up to the front door and waited. He was ushered upstairs while you were promised Damian would be along shortly. You leaned against the wall and started playing with the ring on your finger. You heard shouting coming from down the hallway and you leaned your head just slightly to see as far as you could. "Don't touch me Grayson! I am not a babysitter!" You couldn't help but snicker at the childish tone in his voice thinking if anyone was a babysitter it would probably be you. A boy with black hair was shoved into the front room in front of you and he turned fist raised to strike whoever was behind him but it was just the two of you. Finally he spun back towards you and you recognized him instantly, he must have as well because he stiffened and glared down his nose at you. "Come back to steal another one of my spots then?" He sneered making you frown. You pulled yourself off the wall and rolled your eyes moving towards the corner of the room. Once you had settled down cross legged in the corner you looked up to find him watching you. "What don't tell me this is your corner?" He tsked and looked away before shifting slightly. "This is unacceptable. Father would not be pleased if I didn't at least take you somewhere comfortable." You snorted slightly and looked up at him trying to see if he was serious.

You just closed your eyes briefly and when he insisted you stand and dragged yourself to your feet. He led you quickly through the hallways until you found yourself in a small sitting room. He threw himself on a couch and closed his emerald eyes effectively ignoring you. With an eye roll you sat on the other couch kicking off your shoes and curling your feet up underneath you. You closed your eyes sitting in the silence shifting the ring on your finger. He sighed across from you breaking the silence, when you opened your eyes he was already staring at you. "Do you have to do that?" When you raised your eyebrow he gestured to your hands. You dropped them and shook your head. "Sorry but I didn't exactly bring anything to do. My dad wouldn't let me." He scoffed and rolled his eyes until you spun your ring again. He jumped up and made his way to the door before pausing. "Are you coming or not?" 

Jumping up you followed him down the rest of the hallway until he opened a door. Stepping out you found yourself in the garden, this time in full bloom flowers stretching for miles. You took a few steps forward before turning back towards him and biting your lip. "It's beautiful... and huge. I'm going to get lost." He shrugged like he didn't care but motioned you forward. "I guess you better pay attention then, I'll be here when you're done." He gestured to a bench and you found yourself stepping forward into the garden.

You wandered for a while stopping every once in a while to take a better look at a flower or to smell one. Sure enough when you stopped you couldn't see your way back over the flowers. With a sigh you went back the way you thought you came getting yourself more lost as it started to get dark. You shivered as the chill hit you and turned a corner. You found someone sitting on a bench and froze before starting to turn back around. They called out to you and stood towering over you. "Hey... you lost?" When you nodded and your teeth started to chatter he frowned. "My name is Jason, whats yours princess?" You felt yourself blush as you told him between shivers. He nodded in understanding. "Let me guess Damian brought you out here and let you wander alone right?" When you nodded he just shook his head and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, come on I'll bring you inside, your dad should be done soon.

As you got closer to the exit you could hear a voice calling your name sounding angry. Jason just wrapped his arm around you a little tighter and brought you to the bench Damian was supposed to be at. It didn't take long for you to hear a shout behind you as he pushed you towards the door gently. Your arm was grabbed and you were yanked around with enough force to knock you down. "What the fuck Demon Spawn!" On the ground you looked up to find Jason and Damian standing toe to toe, both glaring at each other. "I was looking for her Todd! You shouldn't be near her!" You flinched when he turned his glare to you and his hand reached out ready to yank you to your feet. Jason knocked his hand away pushing him back a little bit. "You wouldn't have had to look for her if you didn't abandon her in the garden, she's freezing!" You watched them bicker for a moment before standing up and dusting yourself off. Stepping forward you clenched your teeth to stop them from chattering spitting out between them. "I appreciate you showing me the way out Jason. And Damian, I'm not really sure what I did to you but I apologize, I'll try to stay away from you from now on okay? I wont try to be your friend again." You spun on your toes and inside the door Jason had led you to, walking back through the hallway and out the front door ignoring your name being called until you made it to your dad's car. You climbed in the backseat and laid down after locking the car, waiting there until your father came out a few minutes later.

Seventeen years old

You shifted silently glaring at the floor of the bus as it drove you towards another year at school. You had managed to go the last three years with good grades, and no trouble but as you sat in the back of the bus you could feel something gnawing at you. You just prayed you could make it through this school year the same way. So you stepped off the bus and made your way to your locker where you set it up for the year. You could hear the chatter behind you pick up and you knew who had to be walking by just from the noise. Sure enough you turned around and Damian Wayne was passing by you. He walked with purpose ignoring everyone and pushing his way past people. You just shook your head returning your focus to your locker, you could feel the looks you were getting as girls realized you weren't staring but you couldn't bring yourself to care, the last time you had seen him, he had left you alone in his garden and his brother had to show you the way out. He was rude and you were not a fan, even if he looked like a freaking model. 

Your first classes of the day went by with no problems but by the time you reached your science class that gnawing feeling was making you anxious. You walked into the classroom and up to the seating chart. You froze as you read the name next to yours and looked up sure enough he was sitting there scowling out the window. Drawing in a deep breath you made you way over to the lab table and sank onto the stool next to him. About a minute later everyone was in their seats and the teacher called out for attention. "I hope you all are having a wonderful first day, I have paired you all up at your tables, the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the year. Just so you are all aware that will require you to work together outside of this classroom if and only if there is a major problem with your work will I adjust that. Now then shall we go over the syllabus?" You felt yourself shrinking on the stool and let your head drop to the table in humiliation as all the girls in the classroom turned their glares to you. Only once the teacher cleared her throat again and drew everyone's focus back to her did you lift your head. As you did you felt another pair of eyes on you, turning to look you found yourself face to face with Damian. He was no longer scowling but his brow was furrowed as he looked at you like he was trying to figure something out, you just snapped your eyes back to the teacher and started fiddling with your ring under the table. After a minute you heard Damian shift on his stool and darting your eyes quickly towards him showed his eyes locked on your hands and shame flash briefly across his face before falling back to his normal look.

The class finally ended and you scrambled away from the desk and pushed your way through the crowd ignoring the few voices that called out for you, they were just going to ask you to try and convince the teacher to changed your partner. You stopped at your locker dropping your books off and contemplated slamming the door on your head. A brush of fingers over your arm and a quiet voice speaking your name had you jolting back. "Can we talk for a minute?" Damian stood there eyebrow raised hands shoved almost nervously in his pockets. You hesitated for a minute before shaking your head. "Sorry, I have to get to class." You made to close your locker and turn away but he caught your arm gently stopping you. "It's time for lunch. Please just for a minute?" You sighed and looked down at the floor before nodding shortly. He stepped forward so he was in your space and spoke quietly after looking around and making sure no one was too close. "I realize the last time we saw each other was on less then pleasant terms-" You snorted cutting him off and making him frown at you. Mumbling an apology you motioned for him to continue. "I wanted to... express my regret for the way I acted and I hope that we can start over." You felt your jaw drop open as he stuck his hand out to shake yours. Closing your eyes you counted to ten and then opened them expecting to have been hallucinating. When he was still there and raised his eyebrow you just took his hand and nodded. "Sure why not, we have to work together anyway." He nodded and spun on his heel leaving you standing there hand still outstretched. You let your head drop backwards and hit the door to your locker painfully.

The end of the day came and you were cornered at your locker again. Sighing you turned expecting to find either yet another girl begging you to swap partners or even Damian himself. You blinked in surprise when you realized it was neither, instead it was one of the varsity soccer players. He leaned against the locker next to yours and grinned at you until you started to step past him towards the door. His hand reached out and caught your drawing you to a stop. "Hey hold on a minute I was hoping we could talk?" You looked down at where he was still gripping your hand and drawing circles on it with his thumb. You nodded and stepped forward when you realized you were blocking someones locker. That put you in his space and he just grinned wider leaning slightly towards you. "I remember seeing you around a lot last year, but I never got the chance to talk to you, my name is Austin." You nodded before remembering to introduce yourself when he paused. "Yeah I know. I'm uh Y/n, hello." His grin turned to a smile when you looked down at your hands still linked and blushed. "You know, soccer starts this week I was wondering if you would come to practice sometime? I'd like to see you there." You stuttered a little not sure how to answer. "I don't... I'm not sure, I'd have to get a ride home." He dropped your hand reaching up and stroking your cheek with the back of his hand. "I can drive you home. It's settled then, you can come to first practice and I'll give you a ride home." He backed off with a wave leaving you staring after him eyes wide utterly confused.

You walked into school the next morning still confused and trying not to think too much about it when you saw Austin standing by your locker. He smiled widely when he saw you and waited patiently for you to come over. Once you were there he gave you a small hug and you froze before pulling away. He leaned against the locker next to yours watching you. "I decided I couldn't wait until soccer started up to hang out with you. I was hoping you would let me walk you to class, and maybe I could take you out for something to eat after school?" He spoke so fast you almost didn't hear what he said but you caught it and started shaking your head. "I don't know... I don't think that's-" He cut you off and slid his arm around your shoulders once you closed your locker. "You're right, its awfully quick. At least have lunch with me today, then we can talk about it okay?" You bit your lip but nodded unable to see the harm in lunch. He let you lead him to your first class when when you turned to say thank you he press a kiss to your cheek and then left you standing there eyes wide. 

Before you could go into your classroom a hand caught yours spinning you away from the door. You groaned already tired of being pulled all over the place. Damian stood there very close to you his hand holding yours and eyes narrowed. "What was that about?" You yanked your hand away and glared at him. "First of all its none of your business second I have no idea." You voice fell quickly from anger to defeat during that sentence and he frowned before backing up slightly when you shoved at his chest still not giving you enough room to escape. "What do you mean you have no idea? Are you dating, or did he just.... come up on you?" You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose too tired for anything this morning. "He asked me to watch soccer practice once it started then he was at my locker this morning. Look Damian I have no idea why you care but I can deal with this on my own okay?" You spun and stormed off into your classroom just as the warning bell rang.

Damian was sitting at the lab table when that class rolled around and you groaned ducking into the classroom before Austin could say or do anything as he had taken to walking you to each of your classes today. Damian sat up a little straighter as you sat next to him and opened his mouth to say something. "Whatever it is Damian just don't I'm sure I've already heard it all today okay?" He snapped his mouth closed and turned to face out the window ignoring you until class started. Thankfully the class was just a lecture so you focused on taking notes as neatly as you could. Halfway through class a piece of paper fell onto your notebook and you opened it with a frown. 'I just wanted to apologize again, It seems I have a habit of being rude to you.' You shot your eyes over to him but he was focused on his notes. You just scribbled an 'it's okay' and dropped the paper on his before focusing again. You felt his knee bump yours gently just as the bell rang ending class. He was standing packing his things up when you looked at him. He was about to say something when you heard Austin call out to you from the doorway. "Y/n come on! Lets go get lunch!" You shot him a nod before turning back towards Damian who was frowning. "I'll uh see you later Damian." He nodded and stood by the table watching as you left the room and Austin slipped his arm around your waist.

The next few weeks went the same, you avoided actually going out with Austin but sat with him at lunch and let him wrap his arm around you as he walked you to class. Damian would speak to you only if you were working together and if you tried to say anything else he would either ignore you or brush you off. You tried to keep your focus on school but you could see Austin was growing restless and frustrated with the way you would turn your head when he tried to kiss you. The few times you managed to go to class without Austin there Damian always greeted you but ignored you when you were walked.

Friday in class you were assigned a research project to do with your partner. You and Damian spent the class discussing what you wanted to research once you had come to an agreement you made a plan, both of you agreeing to work on it over the weekend then on Monday switching parts in the morning to read them over and during class talk about changes. You divided the work equally and because you still had half the class left you asked to go to the library. While there you worked quietly along side Damian occasionally asking each other questions about how things would work. You both ended up skipping lunch and working through it only coming out with the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Austin was standing by you locker when you and Damian walked past still talking about your project. You were so focused on telling Damian you were going to stay after school you didn't even notice Austin standing there. "What the hell Y/n? You ditch me to hang out with Wayne?" You did a double take before slapping your own forehead. Holding your hands up appealingly you stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry Austin, Damian and I were working on our science project we lost track of time." Damian had stopped walking and simply looked him up and down looking unimpressed. You let Austin put his arm around you still grumbling and as he started leading you away you heard Damian call out to you. "I'll see you after school Y/n!" Austin stiffened beside you and stopped walking his grip on your shoulders forcing you to stop painfully. "So you'll go out with him but not me?" His voice was loud and he was drawing attention. You cringed as you felt eyes on you, hand immediately dropping to spin the ring on your finger. "No I-" He cut you off stepping you backwards so your back hit the lockers. "So you aren't going to see him after school today?" He was practically growling he was so angry. You could see out of the corner of your eyes people surrounding you, Damian joined the circle but he pushed himself close to you almost within arms reach. "The library.... our project..." You trailed off confused as to why this happened in the first place.

You stumbled back against the lockers and bit your lip hard Austin glaring down at you. Damian spoke up then stepping up next to you. "I'm afraid that's my fault, I asked Y/n to stay after school to work on our project and I kept her in the library during lunch." Your eyes flew to him and he winked at you. Austin glared at him then grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Damian ignoring your hiss of pain. Damian quickly shoved his hand off of your arm and caught you stopping you from stumbling. "You're hurting her Austin, let her go. I already said it was my fault." Austin shoved Damian away from him and you and grabbed your wrist tugging you painfully away from Damian. When you struggled and tried to pull back he yanked you harder trying to force you to move. "Let's go Y/n now." His grip on your wrist tightened and he pulled hard you stumbled and dropped to the ground crying out. Damian was there his fist flying, Austin was down on the floor clutching at his bleeding nose screaming. Sitting on the floor you looked up at Damian holding your wrist. A quick look showed it was very red and tender. Damian glared down at Austin fist still raised, ready to punch again, until he blubbered and backed up. "I told you to let her go now don't move." Damian turned his back to him and held out his hand to you. You took it and let him pull you up to your feet.

Behind him you could see Austin stumbling to his feet he took a wild swing at the back of Damian's head but it was easily dodged and Damian had spun around grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back. You gasped when Damian shoved Austin down on to his knees and twisted his arm up higher making him shout. "Let go of me you son of a bitch!" Hand shaking you reached out and touch Damian's arm gently drawing his eyes to yours. "Let him go please, you're going to get in trouble." He scoffed and slowly released him backing up half a step after a minute. Austin whimpered and rubbed at his wrist scrambling away from him. "Fucking freak." Damian lunged and Austin scrambled away backing into the crowd for protection. A hand gripped Damian's shoulder stopping him short. "Mr. Wayne, the office please." Damian met your eyes and nodded turning on his heel and heading towards the office, the teacher following behind him.

You scrambled behind them ignoring Austin calling out for you in a whine. By the time you squeezed through the crowd and made it to the office the dean's door was closed. You were stopped by the secretary before you could open the door. "Miss you can't go in there!" Lip trembling you shook your head trying to pull away. "Please, it's my fault Damian shouldn't get in trouble." Her eyes widened and she lowered her hand from your shoulder. "Take a seat I'll let Mr. Dune know why you're here." She gestured to a thing of seats and you shakily made you way over to them flinching when the bell rang for class.

You sat for a while in silence until your name was called. Standing you shuffled over to the door as it was held open for you. Damian sat arms crossed a small grin on his face, that quickly fell when he saw you. "Miss. L/n please sit." You nodded and took a seat next to Damian trying to throw him a small smile. "I understand that you believe this to be your fault Miss. L/n?" Nodding again you licked your lips and swallowed hard. Before you could speak up Damian uncrossed his arms and grabbed your hand his touch gentle as he turned your wrist and examined the bruise forming there. He tsked and moved your hand showing Mr. Dune and murmuring an apology when you flinched. "I told you he hurt her, I was simply defending her." Dune raised his eyebrow at you leaning back slightly in his chair. "Is this true Miss L/n? Was Mr. Wayne defending you?" You nodded quickly trying not to notice the way Damian's hand lingered on yours. "Yes sir, he told Austin to let me go and I'm sure Damian would have left him alone if he had let me go." Nodding he waved his hand in dismissal. "Very well, you are free to go. Mr. Wayne please do your best to stay away for a while please ask for a pass back to class." You stood slowly and Damian followed you out the office.

A hand on your shoulder stopped you from walking towards your class and you turned back to Damian. "You should go to the nurse to get that checked out." He motioned to your wrist and you just shrugged holding it up so he could see you move it around. "I'm sure it's fine, I can move it at least." He tsked and started to lead you by the shoulder to the nurse ignoring your arguing. "Fine, fine, I'll go. You don't have to babysit me anymore." He frowned then and removed his hand from your shoulder when you pulled away. Sighing you walked towards the nurse feeling bad.

You froze when you walked in there and saw Austin sitting on one of the beds. You were about to turn around and walk out when the nurse called for you. "What's wrong dear?" You stepped closer and held your wrist out trying to keep your voice low. "I just wanted to get this checked out." She gasped when you pushed your sleeve up more and fully exposed the bruise forming there. You could already see the finger shaped marks. She leaned forward voice dropping to a whisper. "Are you safe? I can help make arrangements so that you feel safe." You shook your head and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine can you just check it out." She nodded and pointed over to the bed next to Austin. "Please go sit over there I'll be there in a moment." You sighed and moved over keeping your back turned to him hoping he wouldn't notice you. "Y/n....? Why are you hear." You stiffened at his voice, he sounded congested and when you took a look at him over your shoulder you could see Damian had broken his nose and his eyes were starting to bruise over. You turned on the bed to face him but kept out of his reach. "You left a bruise on my wrist so I was told to get it checked out." He flinched and looked down mumbling an apology. After you were checked out and declared fine you started to stand stopping when Austin reached out but didn't touch you. "I... I'm sorry Y/n I didn't plan on getting jealous when I agreed..." He trailed off and you stepped closer confused. "Agreed to what?" He sighed and swayed a little on the bed. "I was just gonna take you out once or twice see if Wayne actually liked you or not. But you kept brushing me off, and I actually enjoyed eating lunch with you. I got jealous when I saw you two walking out of the library together. Although I guess I got two answers today." You frowned and stepped even closer patting his hand gently. "What answers?" He gave a half-hearted chuckle and shrugged leaning forward. "If he likes you and if you really liked me or not." You opened your mouth to argue but you couldn't not about all of it. "Damian doesn't like me that much, I'm sure he would have done the same for another girl." Austin shook his head and groaned when that hurt. "Wayne doesn't exactly stick up for other people he minds his own business. Don't get me wrong the kid got into a lot of fights earlier but now he doesn't really care. He likes you, you'll see." The nurse came back over then and shooed you away from him and out the door.

You started walking towards class but the bell rang ending class making you sigh and change directions to go to your next class. Thankful you only had this class left before the day was over. You made it there before anyone else and sank into your seat hoping the class would go by quick. It turns out you had rotten luck, everyone coming in asked you what happened and if you and Damian were dating now. You did you best to ignore the questions going so far as you place your head on your desk and cover your ears. Luckily the teacher called for attention and you were left alone until the bell rang ending the day. You stopped in the class you missed to get your homework and show your note. After much grumbling and calling the nurses office he finally gave you your work and a stern demand for it to be done by class on Monday.

You sat at the computers in the library ignoring the looks tossed your way as you started on your project. The chair next to you was pulled out and you were about to snap at them when you turned your head and saw Damian lowering himself into the seat. He placed something onto your notebook resting to the side and signed into the computer. When you raised your eyebrow at him he just smiled. "Open it." Giving him a look you reached over and grabbed it finding your favorite snack. "I know you missed lunch and its not very nutritious but you needed something to eat." You smiled softly at him and ate it before you could get yelled at for having food in the library. "Thank you Damian. You ate something I hope?" He nodded and turned back towards the computer bringing his focus to the project. The two of you worked in mostly silence occasionally commenting on something you saw on his work or he saw on yours. 

Your phone started to go off and you scrambled for it silencing it quickly before you sent the work you had completed to yourself and started throwing your things in your bag. "Crap I'm gonna be late I gotta go I'll see you Monday!" You were leaving before he could say anything not even noticing him open his mouth. He caught up to you down the hallway holding out your note book and falling into step with you. You thanked him and rushed outside cursing when you realized you missed the last bus. Resigned to walking you started on your way not even noticing Damian still walking with you. "Where are you going Y/n?" You jolted realizing he was still there. "I missed the bus, I gotta walk home before it gets dark." He frowned and shook his head face distorting just slightly. "Nonsense that's not safe. I can give you a ride home." You hesitated stopping mid step and looking down the road. "You don't have to do that. I've walked home before." He frowned and shook his head again. "Absolutely not, please let me bring you home. I'd feel better if I knew you were safe." You sighed and after hesitating a little while longer you nodded and let him lead you to his car.

After he dropped you off and you waved good bye you stepped inside and threw yourself on the couch. You knew you should get back to work but at you laid there arm thrown over your eyes you couldn't bring yourself to move. Eventually you dozed off not waking until your dad shook your shoulder gently waking you for dinner. With a yawn and twist to crack your back you shuffled over to the kitchen table. When you dug in your dad just raised his eyebrow and shook his head with a laugh. You ate in silence and when you stood to clear the table your dad stopped you motioning for you to sit. "So I have some news you may either enjoy or hate me for I'm not sure anymore. I'm going to be headed out of town for a week or so for work. I thought tomorrow we could go grocery shopping to make sure you have everything you need. Obviously I'll leave you some money but I think you can handle this right?" You nodded brushing off his worry easily enough. "I got this dad its fine. Are you leaving on Monday?" He nodded and stood helping you clear the table. You spent the next day shopping with your dad and watching movies with him leaving your project for the next day which you had to spend all day well into the night to get it done.

You stumbled off the bus and towards your locker come Monday morning. You had hardly made it out of bed in time to catch the bus and you thanked every higher power there was that you had enough forethought to pack your school bag before you went to sleep. Stopping at your locker you barely managed to open it before Damian was there impatiently taping his foot. You could see through half closed eyes he had papers in his hand and you had to blink a few times before you managed to focus enough to dig through your bag and pull out your half of the project. Once you handed it to him he frowned taking a good look at you. "You look terrible Y/n are you feeling alright?" You just shook your head with a laugh closing your locker. "I'm gonna give you some advice. Don't ever tell a girl she looks terrible even if its true, its just rude. I'm fine anyway." He nodded looking you over once more still frowning. Sighing you let your head fall forward resting your forehead on the cold metal of your locker door. "I spent all day yesterday into the night working on that and when I'm up late doing school work it drains me. I'm fine Damian." His lips twitched just slightly but when you blinked the smile was gone. Shaking your head you pushed away from the locker and stumbled towards your classroom trying to ignore Damian following behind you and his hand steadying you every time you swayed.

By the time science rolled around you had started to wake up and you read Damian's portion of the project twice but you weren't focused enough to understand it. Sitting down at your table you told him as much making him sigh and close his eyes. You let your head hit the table hard, when you expected pain you just met warmth. Opening your eyes you saw Damian's hand on your forehead stopping it from connecting with the table. "Don't do that. Look we have the class period to work on this so why don't we go somewhere and we can look it over together?" You nodded and both of you stood up gathering a pass from the teacher and following Damian towards the library. He paused when you passed the cafeteria and told you to go on with him promising to be there soon. You made your way to the library finding one of the study rooms to be empty you took it and signed into the computer.

Damian joined you a few minutes later and placed an energy drink in front of you. When you looked up at him he just shrugged. "If we're going to work on this I don't need you falling asleep for it. Drink it, it'll help." You nodded and cracked it open taking small sips as you bent over the table with him. By the time the bell rang ending class your leg was bouncing and you were awake even if you still had trouble focusing. Every move Damian made you were aware of, you felt him lean forward and take the computer mouse from you fingers brushing over yours. You watched him point to a mistake you had made and just forced yourself to nod. As soon as the bell rang ending class you jolted up throwing your things in your bag. "I gotta... I need to eat. Sorry see you later." You rushed out of the library leaving him sitting in the study room alone. You didn't notice the smirk on his face as you rushed out blushing.

You had finally found a seat alone in a corner of the lunch room when Damian slid into the seat next to you brushing his shoulder against yours. You closed your eyes praying for a distraction anything to give you some space. Clearing your throat you opened your eyes and found several tables trying to get Damian's attention. "Wouldn't you rather sit with you friends Damian? I'm sure that would be much more interesting." He shook his head leaning towards you in his seat forcing you to lean away to avoid touching him. "I doubt it, I'm finding this very interesting." Narrowing your eyes you turned your head catching his smirk and reaching over to smack his arm. When he rubbed his arm smirk turning to a grin pretending to pout. "I'm so glad you found this fun Damian. Stupid energy drink." You mumbled sliding your seat farther away from him. He chuckled and reached over patting your shoulder making you stiffen. "Oh come on you have to admit it was a little fun." You just shook your head no longer feeling hungry and stood up. Throwing away your lunch you stormed out ignoring him calling your name.

You avoided Damian the rest of the day sometimes by walking different ways and sometimes just ignoring him completely. You could see it driving other girls crazy as they called his name and he would walk right by them but while they were begging for his attention you were brushing it off. You had planed to work in the library after school but walking in there you saw Damian sitting in the study room you had occupied earlier. You decided to work at home instead but as you turned around to leave Damian ran out and caught your hand stopping you. "Y/n wait please can we talk about this." You looked down at his hand holding yours and shook your head yanking your hand away. "Don't touch me Damian, I'm not someone who you can play with. I have to go home now, I'll work on the mistakes you pointed out." Damian followed you out of the library asking you to listen but you just ignored him climbing onto the bus and watching out the window as he stood there.

You turned the corner after climbing off the bus and froze finding Damian leaning against his car in your driveway. Sighing you made to move past him and unlock your door but he stepped up next to you, not touching you this time. "Y/n come on can we at least work on our project. I understand if you want to be mad at me but we should still get a good grade." You sighed and after unlocking your door you turned to him and bit your lip. "Okay I'll tell you what. If you can tell me why I'm mad you can come in and we will work on our project. Sound good?" He nodded and you could see him think, the wheels turning in his head as he thought about everything you said. You just leaned against the Door jamb and waited arms crossed not expecting an answer. "You're mad because you think I just want to play with your feelings. That I'm trying to either make you like me or exploit the fact that you like me just so I can be entertained. That's not what I was trying to do and I apologize that you took it that way." You let your mouth drop open before you spun and slammed your door open leaving it open for him. You heard him step inside and close the door behind him. You stormed upstairs not waiting for him to look around or even follow you. You heard him climb the stairs a minute later and then he was leaning in the doorway to your room silently.

You pulled your laptop off your desk and sat crossed legged on your bed leaving him no choice but to pull your desk chair up next to the bed so he could see the screen. He stayed silent for a while watching as you started to fix the mistakes until you felt him shift on the seat next to you. You knew without looking up from the laptop he was looking at you and he was going to ask you something. You just shook your head. "Just don't Damian. I already.... Just don't." Hearing his mouth snap closed just confirmed he was about to say something. You both refocused ignoring any urge to speak.

Half an hour later you pushed your laptop away and buried your face in your comforter with a groan. Damian shifted and you could feel him hesitate before his hand came down and touched your back gently. "Y/n? Are you alright?" Turning your head just enough that he could hear your clearly you grunted an agreement making him snicker. With your head turned your hair fell over your face and you blew a breath trying to get it away from your mouth. Damian leaned forward and hooked your hair behind your ear with a finger you lunged at him slightly snapping your teeth like you were ready to bite. He yanked his hand away face showing pure shock, you started to giggle purely on the look on his face but when the shock turned to a look of betrayal your giggles turned to full blown laughter. You could see his lips quirk in a smile as you laughed. He reached over and flicked you lightly on the nose making you laugh even harder at the absurdity of it. "Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not polite to bite people?" Laughter fading slowly back to giggles you just snapped at his hand again making him shake his head. "Nope in fact I'm sure there are a few people who enjoy being bit." You heard him snort and looked up just in time to catch him break and his head throw back in laughter.

Finally settling down you rolled over onto your back on your bed not realizing how close to the edge you had gotten and started to fall off. Damian lunged across the bed catching you from falling leaving you half off the bed reliant on his arm to hold you up. You clutched at his shirt trying to stay still so he didn't drop you. You felt him swallow against your hand wrapped in the collar of his shirt as he lifted you fully onto the bed. Neither of you moved for a minute before you yanked your hand away and scrambled up away from him. "Thank you..." He nodded sitting on his knees on your bed his hands fell to rest on them eyes still on you. Clearing your throat you slid off your bed trying to put some distance between you too. "Are you hungry Damian? I can make something." A quick dart of your eyes over to him showed him nodding his tongue licking his bottom lip before his teeth caught it. You left him in your bedroom and made it to the kitchen where you stood staring at the closed refrigerator for a good five minutes dragging in deep breaths until you heard Damian clear his throat in the doorway. "I'm sorry I actually have to go. Uh thank you for having me over." He waved his cell phone in the air and hitched up his backpack. You nodded and opened the door for him biting the inside of your cheek when he paused in the doorway. You looked up at him before dragging your eyes down to his throat unwilling to look him in the eye. "I'll see you tomorrow." You nodded still not looking at him when his hand came up and fingers combed through your hair pushing it off your face. You didn't move from the doorway until you couldn't hear his car pull away anymore.

You made your way back up to your bedroom and when you had one knee on your bed about to crawl onto it you caught sight of something out of the corner of you eye. Moving over to your desk you saw a sticky note with a phone number on it and a simple D. You pulled out your phone and saved his number. When you laid on your bed and closed your eyes you kept feeling him catch you and hold you up easily. Groaning your threw your pillow over your face and screamed into it trying to force some understanding into your brain. One project with him and you already felt like every other girl, you hated it, but part of you enjoyed it, you knew you were getting more attention from him then anyone else could but you also knew he wouldn't have even given you the time of day if you hadn't been forced to be partners. You slammed your laptop closed and climbed off your bed. Throwing on pajamas you left your room and curled up on the couch unable to look at your bed any longer.

The next morning was easier to wake up but harder to get ready for the day, you had fallen asleep curled up on the couch and when you sat up to stretch you winced when it sent a sharp pain down your neck. Frowning you tried to crack your neck but that only made it worse. Sighing you forced yourself to stand trying not to move your neck too much and got ready for school. The whole bus ride hand you wincing and trying to hold your head steady against the jerking. You don't think you had ever been grateful to get to school before and that feeling quickly dissipated as you slipped into the school voices rising around you. You felt a blush rise to your cheeks as you heard your name fall from their lips but you tried your best to ignore them.

A small part of you felt relieved when Damian wasn't at your locker that morning but that feeling faded as you didn't see him at all through out the day. When he wasn't in class you felt yourself growing worried and you slipped your phone out of your bag holding it under the table debating texting him or not when the bell rang looking up you realized you had spent the whole class period holding your phone instead of working on your project. You cursed and threw your phone in your bag heading straight for the library ignoring the rumble in your stomach as you skipped yet another meal.

The end of the day bell rang and you dragged your feet to your bus finding it weird to be able to get on it without any interruptions. You almost missed your stop someones bag jostling you enough for you to scramble from your seat and off the bus with an apology. You ran to your house still clutching your phone and sat on the couch staring at the phone in your hand. Eventually you decided to text him it took you another half an hour to write a text out. 'Hey it's Y/n, I just wanted to check on you since you missed school today. Let me know if you need anything.' Your face twisted into a grimace as your pressed send before you could change it again. It only took a minute and a half to get a response. 'I was sick, I'll be back tomorrow for the presentation, is your part of the project finished?' You cursed and rushed upstairs grabbing your laptop before you answered. 'Mostly I just have to finish editing it. Are you feeling better?' Again only a minute between your text and his. 'Send it to me once you've finished and I'll combine them and print. I am, I don't think it was necessary to stay home.' You felt a smile flash over your face as you started to get to work. You sent him the project half an hour later satisfied with it and he texted you a simple thank you which you missed while you were eating dinner.

Damian was standing by your locker when you stepped up to it, you frowned immediately when you saw him knowing something was wrong but not knowing what it was. He stood stiffly holding a packet in his hand while he waited for you to open the locker. You took the packet from him and flipped through it quickly eyes darting up to him occasionally when he shifted for the fifth time in a minute you stepped closer. "Alright whats wrong with you?" He blinked and raised his eyebrow at you. "I have no idea what you're talking about." You gestured to his body frowning. "Something is wrong Damian, You never stand like this, normally you are either leaning against a locker or in my space. So what happened?" He stood up straighter and you almost missed the crinkle of his eye but you were watching his face carefully. Letting out a sigh you slammed your locker shut taking the papers from his hand and turning away. You wanted to force him to tell you what happened but you knew he would only close up further. "Fine I'll see you in class bye Damian." Half expecting him to catch up to you like he normally did you walked a little slower then normal but when he didn't you just kept going until you made it to your classroom.

You felt like ripping your hair out all morning until it was finally time for science class. When you got there Damian wasn't there yet which surprised you. But when he walked in he and sat down his movements were stiff and he sat straight as a board making your eyes dart to him every time he shifted. You finally presented your project and you kept darting your eyes to him every time he moved. You saw him flinch when he reached up to point at one of the slide and had to bite back a comment. You were the last group to present and took your time packing up watching out the corner of you eye as Damian did the same. Everyone else left the room leaving you two and the teacher, you reached out and touched Damian's arm stopping him from leaving. "You don't have to tell me what happened Damian but you also don't have to pretend like it doesn't hurt. I can see the pain in your face, I'd like to help if you let me." You could see him clench his fist and you knew he wanted to deny it but he nodded after a minute making you smile in relief. "Do you want to come over after school? The projects done so we can just hang out like normal lazy teenagers." You saw him smile slightly and he nodded following you out of the classroom both of you walking slower then normal.

The end of the day had you waiting by your locker for Damian, you bit your lip as you watched the time change and you knew the buses were gone. Damian walked up a minute later still stiff but walking a little more naturally. "Sorry I'm late I had to finish up something I missed yesterday." You smile at him and shrugged falling into step with him as he headed towards the door. He stopped by his car and opened the passenger door for you ignoring your protests and waiting until you climbed in before closing the door and making his way around the car. Even walking slower then normal he was in the car before you finished buckling up. You just leaned back in your seat and looked out the window enjoying the silence. You blushed when you looked up what felt like a minute later and realized Damian had pulled into your driveway. You climbed out the car before Damian had a chance to come around and open the door smiling at his grumble. You unlocked your door and let him follow you inside, you heard him shut the door behind you both and you opened the fridge pulling out two bottles of water. "We can go upstairs or we can stay down here which ever you want." He started towards the couch and you rushed around him quickly yanking your blanket and pillow off the couch. You folded you blanket and tossed your pillow aside. "Did you sleep here last night?" When you nodded he just looked at your before sitting down, you pretended not to hear his breath stutter slightly. "I couldn't sleep in my bed last night so I came down here." You sat on the other end of the couch and curled your feet up underneath you after kicking off your shoes. "Your dad didn't make you go to bed?" You chuckled before you realized you hadn't told him he wasn't home. "Dad's on a business trip wont be home for a while. Besides he doesn't care if I sleep down here or not." Damian frowned and shifted slightly on the couch facing you. "I really hope you haven't told anyone else that." Shaking your head with a smile you just tilted your head. "Don't worry, you're the only one I told so if my house gets broken into I'm gonna blame you."

You and Damian spent some time flipping through channels until you finally settled on something to watch as the movie went on you both started shifting closer until Damian's arm wrapped around your shoulder and you were pressed against him. You were careful not to shift too much both in fear of hurting him and breaking whatever had the two of you so close. Movie ending you heard Damian's stomach rumble and you couldn't help but laugh. You tried to stand but his arm around you tightened and he whined making it hard to pull away. After another few minutes and his stomach rumbling again you lifted your head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Damian let me up, I'm gonna make you something to eat." He whined again this time wrapping his other arm around you. You laughed and shifted in his grip trying to pull away, all that succeeded in doing was shifting the two of you so he was leaning against you. Giving up you stopped trying to pull away instead you wrapped your arms around him and let your lips brush over his cheek. You could feel it getting hot beneath your lips and you smirked pulling away to declare victory. Damian was leaning over you eyes boring down into yours when you looked at him and you had to swallow hard to keep from looking away. His name fell from your lips in a whisper making him blink and pull away and you almost groaned. Damian looked away licking his lips as you sat up sliding from beneath him, his hand grasped yours stopping you from spinning the ring on your hand.

You were standing in the bathroom eyes closed breathing through your nose to center yourself for a few minutes before you came back out. Damian hadn't moved from where you left him on the couch his hand the only thing that had moved to rest his fingers over the spot you kissed. You hesitated in the door way before walking in and sitting on the coffee table diagonal to him giving you both space. "Damian.... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.... I'm sorry." He dropped his hand and his eyes found yours searching for something but you changed the subject. "Do you feel like pizza? I only have cheese if that's okay?" He nodded staying silent when you stood from the table and made your way into the kitchen. He didn't say anything when you came back from putting the oven on and sat on the other end of the couch again.

But when you brought the pizza's in to the living room with the plates he reached up and tugged you down next to him. There was still more room between you two then there had been but when he moved his knee it bumped into yours and he smiled so you didn't pull away. You sat eating in mostly silence TV going in the background but neither of you paying attention, turning your heads to catch glimpses of each other. You finished eating and you could see Damian contemplating going for more so you just leaned against the couch. "I made both pizza's so you could eat as much as you wanted. I've seen your lunches Damian I know you still have to be hungry." He flushed a little but nodded and went in for another slice. You let your head lull back against the couch until you felt Damian shift beside you.

With Damian leaning forward his shirt pulled up in the back and you could see a few scars crisscross the bottom of his back. You had to stop yourself from shouting by digging your nails into your palm. But you couldn't stop your hand from reaching out and touching him. You felt him stiffen beneath your hand and you could feel something besides his back beneath half of your hand. "Please Don't Y/n.... please." You recognized your words thrown back at you but you couldn't make your mouth snap shut. "Damian...." He shook his head cutting you off and started to stand. You grabbed his arm trying to make him stop. "Wait! Okay I'm sorry I wont ask! Please don't go." He stopped pulling away and turned back to you, eyeing you suspiciously. "I won't ask Damian, I promise all I want to say- please just hear this out- If you want to talk or you need... anything... you can tell me. That's the last I'll say on it I promise." He bit his lip before nodding and sinking back onto the couch with you. You threw your arms around him and hugged his neck trying to be gentle.

You felt Damian's arms wrap around your waist and he pulled you forward effectively pulling you onto his lap but you were holding on to him to tight to care. He buried his face in your neck and you did the same both of you drawing in deep breaths letting your grip on each other relax you both. You didn't bother to pull away to mumble his name. He hummed in acknowledgment breath blowing over the back of your neck and making you shiver against him. "Would you... Do you want to spend the night?" You spoke in a rush feeling your cheeks heat up against him and you kept your face buried against him praying he wouldn't notice. He chuckled and dragged his hand up your back making you shiver again. "Do you want me to Y/n? Or are you asking because you're afraid of what you think might happen if I go home?" You pulled away then and looked him in the eye. "I'm asking because I want you to but I wont make you Damian." His hands fell to your waist and you stiffened when you looked down and realized you were straddling his lap and your hands were resting on his chest. You tried to slide off him but his grip on your waist tightened keeping you there. "I would....I'll text my father." He finally let you go and you slid off his lap feeling your face flame when he looked over at you before reaching for his phone.

You debated asking him if he wanted to sleep in your room afraid of the answer and showed him the spare room. You left him to his own devices for a while so you could go shower. You stepped out of the bathroom in your pajamas and knocked on the door. You could hear him shifting around but you waited for him to open the door afraid of what might happen if you opened it. Damian opened it fully and you could see bandages on the bed and he looked upset. "I can help you if you want. No words just help." He opened his mouth ready to protest but when he looked at the bed he cursed and nodded coming away from the door. You gathered up the clean bandages and rolled them back up to make it easier. You waited for him to lift or take off his shirt. He leveled a glare at you that not too long ago would have sent your running. "Not a word right?" He waited until you nodded before pulling off his shirt and tossing it away. You heard yourself gasp and you slammed your eyes shut. By the time you opened them Damian was glaring arms crossed and you couldn't help but giggle. Of course he was all muscle, you had known he was hiding something under the uniform but you hadn't fully expected this. You shook your head to focus and unwound the bandaged around his ribs. As you did you could see some blood but a mostly clean stitched line om his left side just below his ribs. You gently dabbed the antibacterial on it and started re-wrapping it around him before securing it for him. You said nothing while he pulled his shirt back on and just left the room to wash your hands.

Damian stepped out of the guest bedroom and met you in the hallway concern showing in his eyes. You tried to smile but had to clear your throat and look away blushing. Finally you cursed and looked up at him biting your lip. He sighed and rolled his eyes at you. "Oh just say it, go ahead." You couldn't stop the snort at the look of exasperation in his eyes. "I'm sorry... it's just I knew you were hot but you're built like a fucking tank. I didn't expect it." His mouth dropped open and he tilted his head clearly not expecting that. "What? I mean.... What?" You burst out laughing and had to lean against the wall for support once you finally gained control only to start laughing again when you looked at his face. Eventually able to calm down you wiped your eyes and looked up at him. His face was flushed and he wouldn't meet your eyes when you finally looked up at him still giggling slightly. "You knew I was hot?" It was your turn to blush giggles dying instantly as you tried to back track. "I mean... objectively of course. Everyone says it, I just...." He was humming and nodding stepping towards you as you slid down the hallway towards your bedroom. He had a smirk on his face and you could feel his eyes on yours as he followed you down the hallway until your back hit your door. Fumbling for the handle his hand came up and rested over your head leaning down over you.

Finally managing to get the door open you practically fell backwards into the room but he caught you pulling you against him, making your breath catch in your throat. Voice trembling you called his name, you had to call it twice before his head lifted enough for his eyes to meet yours. 'Damian...I don't...." His hands found your hips and he backed you up a few steps until your knees hit your bed. You sank to a sitting position Damian following until he was kneeling on the floor in front of you. You wet your lips and dragged in a deep shuddering breath eyes locking with his. On his knees on the floor with you sitting on the bed he was the same height as you and you had to lick your lips again when his hands slid to your thighs. You watched his eyes flicker to your lips and you had to close your eyes until he spoke his voice hoarse and strained. "Y/n... tell me to go to the other room and I'll leave." You shook your head and slid your hands onto his shoulders. "Don't.... I don't want you to go." He groaned and lunged forward pressing his lips to yours making you gasp. He pulled away at your sound and you pressed forward trying to follow his lips with your own. He stopped pulling away and your lips met again softly his hands curling around your thighs. He pulled away his lips hardly a breath from yours and you gripped his shoulders keeping him from pulling further away. "Damian.." His lips brushed down your jaw to your neck making you arch slightly. He traced back up your jaw and found your lips again swiping his tongue across your bottom lip coaxing you to open. You did, moaning softly when he slipped his tongue inside exploring your mouth slowly. You slipped your hands into his hair scraping gently at his scalp and making him groan against your lips before breaking apart. You both were panting and Damian's hands were wrapped around your thighs pulling you towards the edge of the bed and pulling them apart slowly so that he was kneeling between them. Damian let his head drop forward pressing his forehead against yours eyes closed tightly as his fingers flexed against your legs tightening and releasing a few times. You scraped your nails down his scalp and his neck stopping just below his hair line making him shudder and pull back his hand coming up to cup your cheek. "Y/n I..." You shushed him stopping his apology before he could say it. "Please don't apologize Damian... Just..." He nodded and stood pulling you up with him and into his arms.

You stood like that until Damian pulled away gently holding you by the shoulders so he could look down at you. Smothering a yawn with the back of your hand had Damian chuckling before he turned you around nudging you towards your bed. "Sleep now, we can talk in the morning." You nodded and crawled under the covers to tired to feel bad about leaving him to himself as a guest. You heard Damian shut the light off and close your door and you were asleep before he walked away.

You woke up a few hours later and shuffled to the bathroom. When you stepped out you could hear Damian in the guest bedroom muttering. You knocked softly on the door and waited, when you got no answer you cracked the door open and called his name softly. when you heard a soft snore you poked your head in and found him asleep brow furrowed and he jolted slightly. You saw the pain cross his face as the movement pulled on his ribs. Crossing the bedroom you smoothed your hand over his hair soothing him as best you could trying not to wake him. You went to stand after his face smoothed but he caught your hand eyes opening before you could step away. His voice was a whisper you had to lean in close to hear. "Stay please." You nudge him over and slid under the covers hand going to scrape at his scalp once again when he rested his head on your chest. You could feel the tension easing from his shoulders as his breathing slowly evened out. After a while his breathing lulled you back to sleep hand still curled in his hair.

You woke slowly felling a shift behind you. An arm wrapped around your waist tugging you close until your hips brushed against his and you both froze. Still half asleep you couldn't stop the giggle when Damian groaned and dug his hand into your hip when you shifted. Damian's voice was rough in your ear when he spoke. "I'm so glad you find this funny-please don't move." His grip on your hip turned painful when you shifted against him and you stilled flinching a little. His grip loosened instantly and he whispered an apology with a kiss pressed to your shoulder. You stayed still long enough that he could pull away face only a little flushed. "Can I.... Can I use your shower?" He cleared his throat having to try twice before he could get it out. You nodded and sat up popping your back in the process. "Yeah, I'll uh get a towel and stuff for you." You kept your eyes away from him as you left the bedroom feeling your face heat up as his groan echoed in your mind.

While Damian was showering you dressed and got ready for the day before waiting with your bedroom door open. You heard the water shut off and you started clearing things off your desk until Damian cleared his throat from your doorway. When you turned to look at him he hand bandages and antibacterial stuff in his hands, his shirt slung over his shoulder. "Could you help me again?" You nodded and stood when he crossed to you. Gently patting on the antibacterial ointment you finished with winding the bandage around him and fixing it into place. When you declared it done he pressed a kiss to your lips in thanks and turned away to shrug his shirt on. Fingers touching your lips you swallowed hard before following him out of your room. Taking a peek in the guestroom showed the bed made and sweatpants you hand borrowed from your father folded nicely on the bed. As you walked down the stairs you called to Damian who was in the living room gathering his and your bags. "I don't really have anything for breakfast. I don't usually eat in the morning." He glanced at the clock and shrugged grabbing your hand. "I guess we'll have to pick something up then. Come on if we go now we wont be late." You groaned and followed him out the door locking it behind you.

You argued with him when he ordered your breakfast trying to force it back into his hands until he leaned over speaking into your ear. "If you don't eat that then I would have to refuse to kiss you again and that would suck for both of us." A glare at him and an angry bite from you had him chuckling a brush of his lips over your ear making you less angry. The drive to school after that was uneventful his hand falling from the steering wheel to your knee resting just under where your skirt fell on your leg. A quick squeeze when he pulled into the parking lot and his hand was off your skin turning off the car. Damian's hand found your waist as you fell into step with him walking towards the school. His hand dropped when you got closer but his voice was close when he spoke. "We can talk at lunch okay?" You nodded and he left you at your locker with a wave.

Normally your day was relatively quick but today everything seemed to drag each class seemed to take forever to end and begin until finally it was time for science. Damian was sitting at your table when you got there but he wasn't alone. A few girls were standing there talking to him, or trying to. You suppressed a grin when he just grunted at one until you walked over and cleared your throat at the girl sitting in your seat practically draping herself over Damian. He looked up and smiled at you as the girl glared. "Hello Y/n." Before you could open your mouth to reply the girl sitting in your seat spoke up wrapping herself around Damian's arm. "Excuse me, we're having a conversation here, you can have your seat back when class starts." Your eyes widened at the tone and you bit your cheek when Damian yanked his arm away from her. "No we were not, now please move so Y/n can sit in her seat." The glare he leveled down at her had her shrinking back with a pout. She stood with a huff and shoved her way past you her friends trailing after her. You sank into the seat and smiled at him, he reached down and tugged your stool closer so your leg was pressed against his. His hand found your thigh under the table making you stiffen slightly before leaning towards him just slightly. His hand stayed there the whole class thumb sometimes drawing circles and making you loose focus.

Damian's hand on your thigh kept you in place after the bell rang until the room cleared out. Then he let go and you both stood your hand twisting the ring on on your finger as you followed him. Once you both got your lunch you went to sit down but Damian nudged you towards the door. You followed him and he led you to the courtyard to a space under and behind some trees. Once you sat down back against the trees you realized someone would have to get very close to you guys to actually see you. Damian sat next to you touching you from shoulder to hip until he finished eating then his arm went around your shoulder pulling you closer against him. His lips found your cheek and you were shivering. You placed your hand on his chest pushing him away slightly. "Damian stop...." You felt his lips brush your cheek one more time and then he moved back giving you space. "No one can see us here." You shook your head keeping your hand on his chest. "I know... I'm just not.... comfortable with that here, I'm sorry." He nodded and you could see the apologetic look in his eyes. "I understand, I'm sorry. Is this okay?" He asked motioning to his arm wrapped around your shoulder and you nodded pulling your hand off his chest. "Good, you don't have to apologize for not being comfortable, no matter what we are doing you can always tell me to stop." You leaned against his side and closed your eyes mumbling in understanding.

After a few minutes you felt him speak against your hair. "Did I bother you when I had my hand on your thigh in class?" You thought for a moment before shaking your head. "It embarrassed me a little but uh... I liked it." You felt more then heard him chuckle under you. "Good, and what about kissing me yesterday?" His voice lowered slightly and you felt your cheeks flush when his fingers gripped your chin gently and raised your head. "Did you like that too?" When you nodded he continued voice even softer and directly in your ear now. "What about waking up in my arms pressed against me?" You whimpered biting your lip before you nodded. You watched his face break into a smirk and he dropped your chin letting your hands come up and cover your face. "Good because I very much would like to do that again. All of it." You were about to speak up when he spoke again. "After I take you out on a date of course." Dropping your hands from your face you stared at him and the change in the way he spoke. "Excuse me? Did you just ask me out on a date?" He chuckled and nodded raising his eyebrow. "Unless you have some objection to that?" You shook your head and leaned forward brushing your lips across his cheek. "I would like that very much."

Damian was waiting for you by your locker at the end of the day and you could hear whispers as you walked towards his car together. "The whole school is talking about us, they know you've been bringing me home and to school. Everyone is saying we are dating." Damian just grinned and shrugged opening the door for you. As soon as he was inside the car his hand went to your thigh as he pulled away. Once he pulled into your driveway you expected him to get out but he didn't so you opened the door again and leaned inside the car. "I told you I was going to take you out on a date. I'll be back in an hour, get ready." You blinked at him and shook your head. "I didn't think you meant today! Well.... I don't how do I dress?" He laughed and leaned across the seat towards you. "In clothes, is generally how that works." You rolled your eyes and swatted at him. "Shut up you idiot I know that but.... Oh God are you going to make me embarrass myself somewhere fancy?" He laughed again and reached over grabbing the door from your hand. "No where too fancy I promise. Just.... dress warm, its gets cold fast." He pulled the door closed and waited for you to go inside before pulling away.

You closed the door and stared blankly at the wall for a good five minutes before your phone went off. Answering it as you ran upstairs you were surprised to hear your dad's voice. "Hey sweetheart how is everything going?" Biting your lip you wondered if you should tell him. "Good dad, hows everything there?" You could hear the shuffle of papers on his end and him speaking to someone. "It's fine, hey listen it looks like I might be gone longer then I thought is there someone you can stay with or who can stay with you for a few days? I feel bad about you being alone so long." You opened your mouth a few times before settling on what to say. "Yeah dad I have someone, I wont be alone the whole time okay?" You could hear him sigh relieved. "Okay good, if you need more food or whatever you have the card. Feel free to order some pizza or something when your friend stays over okay? I'll talk to you soon I love you!" He hung up before you could say it back and you scrambled into the bathroom jumping into the shower.

You tried texting Damian for a more clear answer on how to dress but he just warned you about him being there in half an hour. You finally settled on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a gray sweater. You threw on a pair of combat boots and styled your hair pulling just the front pieces back off your face. Sure enough you heard your doorbell ring exactly half an hour later and you had to force yourself not to run down the stairs. You opened the door and sighed in relief at the way Damian was dressed. He had on jeans and a bomber jacket over a sweater. He smiled at you releasing his bottom lip from between his teeth. "Hello, you should grab a jacket as well." You nodded and turned back to grab your jacket and purse hardly remembering to grab your keys from your backpack before stepping out and locking the door.

Damian opened the car door for you and was putting his hand on your thigh before you buckled. You turned towards him biting your lip and raising your eyebrow. "Okay so now where are we going Mr. mysterious?" He just threw a wink at you and lifted his hand off your thigh to put a finger over his lips making you sigh. You just turned your head to the window trying to guess getting distracted with each swipe of his hand on your thigh. Finally Damian pulled into a parking lot and you looked around. "The park?" You asked knowing you sounded confused. He shook his head and climbed out opening your door for you. "I'm afraid we have to walk a little bit sorry." He took your hand and you started to walk down the street with him. He stopped with you in front of a building. You turned to him surprised. "An arcade?" He looked down at you shifting nervously. "If you don't... I have a back up plan, we don't have to stay." You tightened your grip on his hand stopping him from pulling you away. "It's great Damian, I was just surprised." He shrugged and tugged you inside.

You ended up beating Damian at several games although you couldn't tell if he was letting you win or not. The grin on his face was infections and his hand hardly left your waist. You were sitting there playing some fighting game when Damian stepped behind you hands coming to rest on your hips resting his chin on your shoulder. Groaning when you died you leaned back against him making him chuckle. He stepped away coming back with a small plushie he placed on your shoulder making you smile. "For you beloved." You blushed and pressed a kiss to his cheek and wrapped your arms around him. He smiled pressing a kiss to your head before pulling away. "Why don't we go get some diner?" You nodded slipping your hand into his and let him lead you out.

You sat across from him in a small cafe hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate while you looked out the window watching the rain start coming down hard. You heard him mutter under his breath cursing quietly. "Whats wrong Damian?" He cleared his face and shook his head. "Nothing, everything is fine, I was just hoping it wouldn't rain like this." You just smiled and shrugged. "It's Gotham Damian, its gonna rain." You leaned forward and tapped his cheek gently making him smile. He caught your hand a pressed a kiss to your palm holding on to your hand. "We could make a break for it?" He smirked and you both looked out the window as the rain lashed against it. You threw your hood up and stood zipping your jacket up all the way. Damian took your hand in his and the two of you took off into the rain running down the street and making a sharp turn into the parking lot. You leaned up against the car panting by the time you got there, Damian opened the door for you and helped you in. He was climbing in while you were trying to take off your hood without soaking his car seat. His hair had fallen from its usual controlled mess to lay flat against his forehead and you couldn't help but reach over and run your fingers through it trying to make it stick back up. Damian caught your hand and leaned over your seat pressing his lips to yours gently. He dropped your hand and cupped the back of your head drawing you closer to deepen the kiss. You were breathless when he broke away completely turned in the seat your hand curled in his jacket pulling him close. You would have gone in for another kiss but you shivered violently teeth chattering. He reached over and turned the heat on high smoothing your damp hair back from your face. "Lets get you home so you can warm up okay?" You nodded and dropped your hand from his jacket clenching your teeth to stop the chattering.

Once you opened the door you dragged Damian in and helped pull his jacket off before you tossed a towel at him. He dried himself the best he could while you left him in the kitchen, you came back in dressed in sweatpants and a over sized sweatshirt to find him still drying himself. You tsked and grabbed his hand tugging him through the house. He protested trying to avoid stepping in further. "Y/n I'm dripping I should go." You let his hand go and turned to him. "I won't make you stay Damian but you can always borrow clothes." He bit his lip and nodded letting you tug him along. You pushed him into the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and another towel. A few minutes later he stepped out in just the sweatpants. You hummed and reached down pulling the sweatshirt over your head laughing silently at his intake of breath. You threw the sweatshirt at his face once you had pulled it over your head leaving you in a tank top. "Think you would get a show that quickly?" You watched him blush and he looked down at the sweatshirt in his hands before taking another step closer. "Well I gave you a few shows already didn't I?" You reached up and placed your palm on his chest both of you briefly closing your eyes at the contact. The teasing in his voice made you smile and you slid your hand up his chest to his cheek.

Damian dropped the sweatshirt and his hands found your waist and he pulled you against him. He licked his lips and leaned down just slightly brushing his lips over your forehead. "Damian..." His hand came up and cupped your chin lifting it slightly and meeting your eyes. "Y/n.... I would very much like to kiss you." You stepped backwards letting your back hit the wall and tilted your head back. "Okay." You whispered with a smile when he leaned down and brushed his lips over yours. His kiss was gentle when he fully pressed his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed against him, you gasped opening your mouth and he slipped his tongue inside tangling with yours. You felt the wall press harder into your back as he clutched at you one hand coming up to tangle in your hair. He tugged slightly and you let out a moan pushing against him. His wrapped his arm not tangled in your hair around your waist and lifted you, making you squeal and wrap your legs around him.

He pressed you tighter against the wall pining you there with his hips both of you groaning. You broke away from the kiss panting and leaned your head back against the wall his lips trailing down your neck and sucking a small mark where your neck met your shoulder. You moaned and tangled your fingers in his hair tugging and he let out a moan lifting you away from the wall. You clung to his neck closing your eyes as he shifted you easily. "Damian, don't drop me." He chuckled and tightened his grip on you pressing your hips against his as he stepped backwards. "Never beloved, I got you." You dropped on hand from his hair and motioned towards your bedroom door. "Well if you got me then bring me in there." His arm tightened around your waist before stepping forward and carrying you into your bedroom kicking the door closed behind him. You giggled and clung to his neck as he kneeled on your bed leaning over you. His lips found yours again taking them in a deep kiss groaning his tongue twisting around yours before nipping at your bottom lip. Both panting you broke apart he pulled away laying you fully down on your back his hands trailed down your sides to your thighs. "Y/n... you're beautiful." You felt your cheeks heat in a blush under his gaze. His fingers flexed on your thighs squeezing gently and your eyes fell closed.

Damian shifted his grip on your thighs and you slipped your hands down to grab his arms. You sighed softly and flicked your eyes open slowly looking up at him. "Damian.. mmm." His grip on your thighs started to turn to a massage making you moan quietly. You could feel his smirk in the kiss he leaned down and pressed into your wrist. "Does that feel good beloved?" You nodded and gasped when his hands slid down a little further massaging gently. He nipped at your wrist gently making you let out a loud moan and his smirk grew your free hand tangled in his hair and tugged. He pulled away from you eyes finding yours concerned you whined and pouted when he lifted his hands from you. You sat up and pressed your lips lightly to his before pulling back and leaning your forehead against his.

Damian wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap pressing a kiss to your temple. You smothered a yawn on his chest making him chuckle. "Time for bed beloved?" You shook your head trying to deny it but had to smother another yawn. Smiling he laid you on your bed and stood switching the light off before coming back and wrapped his arms around you. He pulled the covers over you both and tugged you against his chest. His hand smoothed down your hair soothing you to sleep before you could argue.

You shifted feeling Damian stiffen beside you before he pulled your back against his chest and nuzzled into your neck breathing in deeply. You rested your hand over his arm draped over your waist and squeezed gently. "Are you okay Damian?" You felt him nod against your neck and his lips pressed against you. When he spoke his voice was still filled with sleep and hoarse. "I'm fine beloved,-" He smothered a yawn in your hair voice falling into a mumble. "I love you." Your eyes flew open and you stiffened in his arms. He froze behind you waking up fully and his arm loosened on your waist. "I.... what?" He cleared his throat and you sat up turning to him in the darkness his arm falling away from your waist. You could hear his hand hit his face and he groaned. "Can we just pretend like I never said that? Please Y/n at least for tonight?" You covered your face and muffled a groan. "Yeah okay." You laid back down and let him wrap his arm around your waist. He was stiff against your back so you flipped over and cupped his cheek. "Damian relax, it's no big deal." You could feel his face turn to a grimace beneath your hand so you leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips until it smoothed beneath you. You pulled him close letting his head rest on your chest and dragging your nails across his scalp. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head you let your heat beat and nails sooth him back to sleep not falling asleep until his breathing evened out.

When you woke again you sat up finding your bed empty beside you, reaching over you found a sticky note on your phone. 'Went to get my uniform I will be back to pick you up -D' Checking the time you groaned and swung your legs over the side of the bed. Trying to stand proved difficult with the room swimming around you. Once you managed to get into the bathroom and looked in the mirror you could see the rain had gotten you sick. Your face was red and you had to hold onto the counter to keep yourself upright. But you struggled through getting ready throwing on an extra layer to keep from shivering. The bus came before Damian so you sent him a quick text saying you would meet him at school and locked the door. You had to keep your eyes closed on the bus or you were afraid you would have thrown up. By the time you managed to walk to your locker with the help of the wall the warning bell had already rung. Damian was waiting and you greeted him with a half smile. He frowned and reached up to touch your cheek pulling away to grab your waist when you swayed on your feet. "Y/n you're burning up, why didn't you call me?" You waved your hand fumbling your locker open and pulling out your books. "I'm fine Damian. Just a little tired." You punctuated that with a yawn trying to prove your point. He slipped his arm around your waist trying to lead you in the opposite direction of your class. You brushed his hand away and turned headed to your class. "Y/n please let me bring you to the nurse at least." You sighed when you had to lean on the wall for support again and nodded finally letting him slid his arm around your waist.

The nurse made Damian lay you down on a bed and came over a minute later to take your temperature. You heard her mumble something when it beeped and then she was walking away. "I'm going to call your father to come pick you up hun." You shook your head and tried to sit up. "Not home, I'll bus its fine." Damian had to grab your shoulder and force you back down on the bed. "Her father is on a business trip, she's been staying with us, I can bring her home." You could hear the nurse speaking and Damian arguing with her but you couldn't focus on what was being said until Damian's hand was on your face. "Y/n come on, I'm going to bring you home." You tried to shake your head but you're pretty sure it just flopped to the side. You know it was mostly Damian doing the walking and he probably would have carried you if you hadn't struggled with him, you just leaned on him and tried to put one foot in front of the other. He slid you into his car and buckled you up while you leaned your head against the cool window, your face the only warm part of you. You could hear Damian speaking to someone but only a few words got threw. "Very sick, a little help, Thank you Alfred."

The next time you opened your eyes Damian was kneeling beside the open car door concern etched into his face. He unbuckled you and slid his hand under your knees and around your back. "That's it beloved, hold on to me." His voice was soft in your ear and you leaned your head against his chest trying to keep your eyes open. He started to head up the stairs and you shook your head mumbling so quietly you were surprised he heard you. "No, the couch please, it'll be easier." You could see him hesitate but he turned towards the living room and deposited you gently on the couch pulling the blanket you had folded over the back down and covering you with it. He left you for a moment and came back with a pillow and an extra blanket from your room. Once they were next to you he hesitated for a moment before covering you. "Do you want to get changed before you sleep?" You though for a second and then nodded trying to sit up His hands were under you again and lifting you before you could protest. He carried you upstairs and handed you your sweatpants and sweatshirt before stepping out of the room. You noticed he didn't close the door all the way but his back was turned. He knew as soon as you were done changing because he turned around to come back in. "Are you sure you don't want to stay up here?" You shook your head and stood to prove your point. "No it'll be easier for me to get anything I need if I'm on the couch." He sighed and scooped you up carrying you down the stairs and laying you on the couch. You were wrapped up in both blankets very quickly until he was satisfied and he knelt beside you. You pulled your hand out from the blanket and patted his hand. "Okay I'm good Damian, go back to school." You heard him chuckle and he caught your hand pressing a kiss to your palm. "I'm not going anywhere beloved. Just relax and try to sleep." He tucked your arm back under the blanket and his hand was smoothing back your hair lulling you to sleep.

You heard your door bell ring a little while later and Damian stood from the floor pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I'll be right back beloved." You heard him walk into the kitchen and open the door heard a soft voice speaking to him and you heard something heavy being placed on the counter. They stepped closer stopping in the doorway to the living room, you wanted to tell them you didn't need to be watched but the effort to even lift your head was too much so you closed your eyes and focused on listening. "There's soup, a thermometer and cold medicine in there. I also picked up so cough drops just in case. Make sure she drinks plenty of water. Is there anything else you need Master Damian?" You could hear some shuffling like Damian was digging for something before you heard him come towards you. Something was pressed into your ear and you tried to swat it away, Damian just grabbed your hand and pulled it away holding it down gently until the thing beeped and he pulled it away from your ear. "One hundred and one point seven. Alfred?" You could hear a hum in the background as Damian stood up. "She should be okay but if it gets too much higher, anything over one hundred and three she needs to go to the hospital. Your hand shot out and your fumbled for Damian managing to snag his pants on the third try, croaking out a no. Damian grabbed your hand and squeezed gently reaching down and pushing your hair back, "It's okay beloved, just rest, you aren't going anywhere." You heard a throat clear and you closed your eyes letting him relax you. "Master Damian would you like me to tell your father you wont be home again tonight?" Damian hummed and pressed a kiss to your forehead and stood. "Thanks Alfred, I'll call if I need anything else." They walked toward the door and you heard them stop just inside the kitchen. "One last thing, if I remember correctly Miss L/n is rather prone to getting pneumonia, I seem to recall an incident with the garden a few years ago, if this is the same situation you might want to monitor her closely. You heard Damian curse and Alfred admonish him before you shifted on the couch falling back to sleep.

When you woke next it was starting to get dark and Damian was nowhere to be seen. You managed to stand without swaying although you kept a grip on the couch to be safe. Shuffling into the kitchen you reached into the fridge for a bottle of water downing it in a few long swallows Damian coming down the stairs as you bent over hit with a wave of coughs. His hand found your back and rub gently helping only slightly. "You couldn't wait just a minute?" You held up the water bottle still fighting off a few coughs and he tsked slipping his arm around your waist nudging you back to the couch. Once you were sitting back down he went to get up only stopping when you grabbed his hand. "I was just going to heat up some soup for you." You shook your head tugging on his hand. "Please sit with me for a while. I know you have to be bored but just for a little while." Damian leaned back against the arm of the couch propping one leg up and pulling you between them laying you against his chest. He covered you up once again and dragged his hand up and down your back slowly. "I'm not bored beloved I was occupied don't worry. I should check your temperature again however." You snuggled against him wrapping your arms around him as best you could. "Sure, later, right now this is too comfy to move." He chuckled and leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of your head. "Do I make a good pillow?" You shook your head poking him in the stomach making him jolt. "Nah too hard, but you make a damn good security blanket." He threw back his head laughing and wrapped his arms around tight around you. "I'll do my best." You smiled against his chest and closed your eyes until he shifted and noticed. "Nope, sorry beloved you can't fall asleep again. Not yet anyway, sit up for me please." You groaned and let him maneuver you into a sitting position whining when he stood up and walked away.

Damian came back a few minutes later and checked your temperature, you didn't miss the frown cross his face but you were too tired to really care you just let your head lull back against the couch and stayed like that until he came with back a bowl of soup, bottle of water and bottle of cold medicine. You took the medicine without fighting but when he tried to get you to eat you just shook your head with a whine. "Please Damian, I'm not hungry, don't make me eat." He frowned again and sank to the couch beside you placing the bowl on the coffee table. "You don't have to eat it all, just eat some of it, please for me." You stuck your bottom lip out in a pout and turned to look at him before sighing. You slid off the couch and onto the floor ungracefully sitting in front of the table. You managed to eat only a quarter of the soup before you thought you would be sick. You could see him growing concerned but he didn't say anything just helped you back onto the couch and laid you against his chest once again. You could feel Damian's heart beating beneath your cheek and that was enough to lull you back to sleep.

You woke up next and Damian was sleeping beneath you arm wrapped loosely around your back. You could feel the soup fighting in your stomach so you lurched up hardly making it to the bathroom in time. Damian found you on your knees gagging into the toilet bowl and his hands scooped your hair back so you could empty your stomach. He shushed you once you were finally done and you let out a quiet whine. When he lifted you from the floor he felt ice cold against your skin and you could only groan making him tense. When your head rested on his shoulder you knew he felt how hot you were and he pulled you straight over to the thermometer. You didn't even need to hear him curse to know it must be extremely high, you just clutched at his hand forcing him to look at you. "Please don't make me go Damian. Please." You heard your voice crack and bit your lip to try and keep it steady. "Beloved you... are very sick, I know you don't want to go but I promise I won't leave you alone." You tried your best to glare at him and push away stumbling when you tried to walk on your own. "I won't go, I can't." You managed to back away enough to make it to the living room wall but Damian followed frowning deeply and reached out to you. "I can carry you Y/n, I've done it multiple times today." You shook your head and regretted it immediately, the world swaying around you. Damian sighed and stepped forward scooping you up easily enough and making you stiffen. "Please Dami...please." You couldn't keep the whine from your voice but the way he clutched you tighter to his chest only made you try again. "I'm scared.... I don't want to go." Your voice was quiet muffled in his shirt but you know he heard you because he pressed a kiss to your temple silently before opening the door.

You fought to stay awake but the car ride made it too easy to fall asleep, Damian kept your hand in his although you were pretty sure that was more for him then you. You could hear him speaking to someone over you and you could feel something being passed over your forehead before something soft was underneath you. Damian's hand dropped yours and you forced your eyes open to find him being held back kept away from you. You could hear his voice raising and you felt a few tears escape as doors closed between you. You looked up to see a flashlight being waved over your eyes flinching at the brightness before something was pressed into your arm and you were falling asleep again.

A nurse shook you away a few times trying to get answers out of you but you had none to give fighting each time to slip back to sleep until you were threatened. "Miss if you can't answer our questions we can't allow anyone in here until we test you completely." It was enough to get you to give what answers you could head pounding under the bright lights. Finally you felt them lift the bed to a seated position and you shivered as what you assumed was an iv was hooked up to your arm. "Well your boyfriend told us you were fine yesterday. I'm not sure how you managed it but you got pneumonia in one day. You'll be staying for a while, we will call your dad, in the mean time he should be in, in a few minutes." A blanket was thrown over you and the nurse left you alone listening to the monitor beep steadily increase. You had to dig your nails into your palm and breath slowly to get it to even out. Damian came in not even a minute later looking pissed off, his face fell when he saw you sitting up eyes wide. "I'm sorry Y/n I tried to come in but they wouldn't let me." He sank onto the bed next to you and took your hand squeezing gently. You shook your head and closed your eyes mumbling between a yawn. "Gonna call my dad. Sorry Damian." You heard him chuckle softly and he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "At least I've already met him, even if I was an asshole." You giggled tiredly reaching up to rub at your face flinching when your hand shook with a shiver and you poked yourself in the eye.

A nurse came in a few hours later to swap out your IV and tsked pushing Damian off the bed waking you up. She turned to you seeing your eyes open. "If you have your cell phone you should call your father, I assume he is on his way but he might want to hear from you." You nodded and looked at Damian who was glaring at the nurse still holding your hand tightly until she walked out. "I don't supposed you brought my cell phone?" With a smirk he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to you. You were about to call when you could hear a commotion going on in the hallway. Damian dropped his head to the bed with a groan your pretty sure you heard him curse Alfred. You just shook your head. "Damian you go deal with that I'm gonna call my dad." He nodded and kissed your forehead before stepping out of the room he stopped before closing the door. "Father wanted me to tell you until your father returns you will be staying with us." He closed the door behind him shutting out the noise.

It took two tries to get a hold of your dad and you could tell by the movement on the other end of the line he was packing. "Hey dad what's up?" You heard him drop something and curse and his exasperated voice came on the line. "What's up? That's all you got for me? Let me guess you were out in the rain weren't you?" You groaned and held your phone away from your ear when his voice raised. "Oh come on it's not that bad. I'll be fine honest." You heard him mimic you and you giggled muffling it behind your hand. "I believe the nurse who called me said you were only sick for one day, that doesn't sound fine to me. You must like this boy if you let him bring you to the hospital though." You groaned loud enough for him to hear making him roll his eyes you're sure. "Dad please don't-" He cut you off voice starting to sound a little closer to normal. "Oh no this I want to hear about. Who dragged your ass to the hospital? I'm sure if you don't want to tell me I can just speak to the nurse again." You sighed and pinched your nose. "Damian Wayne dad, please don't make a huge deal out of this." You heard him stop packing on the other end and a creaking sound like he sat down hard. "Wayne.... like Bruce's kid? Wait isn't this the same kid who got you sick a few years ago? Is that his thing?" You shook your head cutting him off before he could grow angry. "Dad he didn't know I didn't tell him how easy I get sick. Besides I wanted to run through the rain. I didn't think.... I thought it would be fine." You heard him sigh on the other end and another creak like he had stood. "So what you guys were.... on a date? I assume thanks for telling me by the way, and you convinced him to run through the rain and you got yourself sick. I'm also going to assume you tried to go to school this morning and got sent home right?" You bit your lip before answering. "Yes, Damian brought me home and stayed with me. Then he brought me to the hospital when my fever got really high even though I begged him not to." You could hear your father draw in a deep breath and an almost silent thunk while you sat there biting your lip. "Alright I'm going to pretend like I'm not mad about missing your first date but only because I already know this kid. I am however very mad that you didn't take better care of yourself. Y/n you know how easily you get sick, you're almost eighteen, I wont always be there to force you to see a doctor and neither will this kid. If you can't take care of yourself what are you going to do in college next year?" You groaned and sat there letting him lecture you before interrupting him. "Dad are you coming home? Did I ruin your trip?" He sighed but stopped the lecture and you could imagine him looking at his planner. "You can't stay home alone and I don't feel comfortable with the two of you being alone in our house so I'll be home as soon as I can." You swallowed hard just as Damian knocked on the door and poked his head in. "What if... what if I went over there, we wouldn't be alone." You could hear him hesitate on the phone and knew he was looking at his planner again. "Is he there?" You hummed an agreement and held out the phone to Damian.

He took the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello, yes sir. No it wouldn't be a problem, my father offered." You could hear your dad speaking and Damian sat in the chair beside your bed silently listening. "Of course, I was not aware but I am now, it wont happen again. I do, very much. Very well, see you then." He handed back the phone and leaned back arms crossing over his chest. "Dad?" You asked when you took the phone back. "I agreed to you staying there, but you have to at least text me every day and I'll be calling Bruce in the morning making sure its okay. Listen very carefully to me Y/n." You shifted silently. "I am dad." He let out a sigh and you could hear him pushing something around. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you to make good choices here. Please understand and do so. I know in another few months I can't force you to do anything but I'm trying to look out for you. Just.... for God's sake please use a condom" Your eyes widened and you hissed into the phone. "Dad! What the hell? Seriously?" You heard him start laughing on the other end before you pulled the phone away and hung up tossing it to the end of the bed.

Damian just leaned forward slightly and smiled at you taking your hand back between his. "Want me to see if I can get you out of here earlier?" You sighed and shrugged sagging back onto the bed. "You can try but I'll be fine. You should head home now Damian, its late." You saw him roll his eyes at you and shook your head. "You think I would leave you here alone? Besides I'm not the only one here." He jerked his head towards the door and you blinked before remembering the commotion from earlier. You closed your eyes and shook your head. "Nope, if I fall back to sleep right now I don't have to deal with this until the morning." Damian chuckled and leaned forward brushing his lips over your just before the door opened and you both froze. He whispered before pulling back. "Sorry beloved if I have to deal with it so do you."

You opened your eyes to thankfully see only two people file into the room. You sighed in relief even as Damian stiffened beside you and turned to glare at the intruding bodies. "Ugh Todd why are you here?" The man Damian was talking to gave an affronted gasp before throwing a wink over his head at you. "Well I just couldn't miss seeing the princess again, plus Alfred asked me to come and make sure she enjoyed the soup." Damian just rolled his eyes and turned his glare to the other person who entered. "Grayson, are you supposed to be my keeper?" He just shook his head and stepped over to the other side of your bed keeping out of Damian's grasp you saw. "Sorry about that. I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick, That is Jason and we are just here to make sure neither of you need anything." You waved weakly and were getting ready to say hello when Jason dropped onto the bed beside you heavily and grabbed your hand from Damian planting his foot on Damian's chair and tilting it back. "You remember me don't you princess? I saved you from the garden a few years ago. How much did he have to pay you to give him another chance?" You could hear Damian shove away the chair clattering to the ground and you flinched at the noise. "Todd if you don't move away I will personally throw you out of here." You just looked over at Dick and raised your eyebrow. "Is this... normal?" When he rolled his eyes and nodded you just sighed and shook your head before clearing your throat. "Hey uh if this is gonna go on all night can you two take it out into the hallway? I'm too tired for this shit." You heard Dick chuckle beside you and both Jason and Damian fell silent mumbling apologies and Jason dropped Damian back onto his feet from where he was holding him by the collar of his shirt. "Alright cool thanks for that." Damian still pushed past Jason and sat on the edge of the bed next to you sliding his arm around your neck. Jason just rolled his eyes and sat on the foot of the bed. "Y/n I would very much like to apologize for my brothers. I promise when you come over tomorrow everyone will be on their best behavior." You just nodded and smothered a yawn behind you hand sleepily blinking at the three of them. "We will see you both tomorrow. Bye little D." Damian stood and followed them out into the hall leaving you to fall back to sleep again.

When you woke it was early in the morning and Damian was asleep in the chair next to you. A nurse came in and checked a few things swapping your IV out once more. "Well you seem to be reacting well to the fluids, the doctor is going to come check on you when he starts his rounds and then you should be able to go home.." You nodded and shifted yourself so you were sitting up. "I thought he left last night?" The nurse just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, we couldn't get him out of here no matter how hard we tried. Do you need anything?" She helped you use the bathroom and get back in bed, you sat silently until Damian shifted in the chair with a groan and opened his eyes. "Hey." You greeted quietly making him focus on you. "Hey, how are you feeling?" You smiled slightly before flinching when he sat up and it sounded like every bone in his body cracked. "I feel better then you sound. Jeez why would you sleep there?" He just shrugged and stood up stretching himself out. "Well I believe I promised you I wouldn't leave besides I kept getting kicked off your bed." You hummed and scooted over as far as you could patting beside you and lifting the covers. "Well I'm awake now, no one will kick you off. Come here." He hesitated but climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around you. His head rested on your chest and you started scraping your nails through his hair making him shudder. "Does that feel good?" He nodded his eyes slipping closed. "Yes, very relaxing." A kiss pressed to his temple and he was asleep again even in his sleep keeping most of his weight off you.

A few hours later a doctor and nurse came in and went to go kick Damian off. "Don't you dare wake him up." Both of them exchanged looks before the doctor shrugged and stepped closer going over everything with you. "I have put in a prescription for you that you need to take twice a day for two weeks, but you seem to be doing well. If you start to feel worse come back, you should be able to return to school tomorrow if nothing changes." You nodded and took the paperwork handed to you. "I'll bring your paperwork for discharge along with your prescription in a few minutes and then you two can head out." The nurse said following the doctor out.

Damian felt you shift beneath him and opened his eyes blinking at you. "Hey." You greeted once again making him smile. "Hey, is everything okay?" You nodded and both of you sat up Damian wiping his face down with his hand. "I should be good to go in a few minutes, I just spoke to the doctor." Damian nodded giving no indication if he had heard or not. "Good I'll take you home we can pack up some of your things and go to my house." You opened your mouth to argue but just sighed and nodded. It didn't take much longer for you to sign yourself out and for Damian to bring you to the car. You had to fight him tooth and nail so he wouldn't carry you and he still kept a tight grip on your waist.

That's exactly how you ended up sitting on your bed while Damian pulled out the clothes you asked for from your closet. You drew the line when he moved to your dresser and you actually had to stand up and cross to him to get him to move away. "Damian listen I appreciate all the help but I will be damned if I let you go through my underwear okay? Just go grab my laptop please." You could feel your face heat up as he chuckled but he backed up and moved to your desk. You felt his eyes on you as you finished gathering what you needed and shoved it into your bag. Next you moved to the bathroom shoving the bag into his arms when he tried to say something and letting him carry it. You gathered everything you needed from the bathroom ignoring his looks and tapped at your chin in thought. You made your way back into your bedroom and grabbed your phone charger. "Okay I just need my jacket and school bag and I'm good." Damian nodded and followed you down the stairs close enough to catch you if you started to fall.

You sat in Damian's car silently the look on his face worrying you the closer you got to his house. Just before you broke and said something he turned and pulled into a long driveway entering a code to open a gate from his window. You sighed and unbuckled once he had stopped the car. Damian was around and pulling open your door with both your bags and his slung over his shoulders. Before he could try or offer to carry you you climbed from the car. "If you try to carry me inside your house so help me I will have to leave." He held his hands up in surrender but he kept pace with you and you could see his hand hovering at your back from the corner of your eye. He opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when no one came up to both of you. "Thank God. Come on lets get you upstairs. I'll give you the tour later." You followed without complaint and he placed his hand on your back leading you up the stairs and down the hallway and stopped halfway down it. "Technically you'll be sleeping in a guest room but I figured we could put your stuff in my room for now." You nodded and followed him inside the room a little surprised to see it perfectly clean. You sat down on the edge of his bed determined not to snoop while he placed your bags down close by.

Damian shifted on his feet and sat down on the bed beside you keeping distance between you. You frowned and raised your eyebrow. "Whats wrong?" He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I'm not sure, I believe.... perhaps Todd was right in a way." You tilted your head and turned to face him. "What are you talking about Damian?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, it was the closest you had seen of him at a loss for words and it almost made you smile. "He asked you how much I had to pay you to give me another chance and... I'm curious what I did to deserve that as well." You nodded in understanding this time letting your smile come. "You didn't do anything, I'm just nice like that." You teased until Damian's face fell and you reached over and patted his hand. "Oh relax, I'm just kidding. Honestly you apologize, you might not have meant it but it was good enough for me. I just wanted to forget about it, and then we just started talking, next thing I know you're beating Austin up for grabbing me the wrong way." He chuckled and reached up cupping your cheek gently. "Fair enough, can I do anything for you?" You sighed and leaned into his hand briefly. "I would kill for a shower right about now." Damian nodded and stood grabbing your bag and carrying it into the bathroom for you. "I'll be right outside if you need me." You nodded and watched as he closed the door behind him.

You stepped out of the bathroom in a sweater and leggings braiding your hair over your shoulder cursing as you fumbled and dropped the braid for the third time when you started coughing. Damian looked up from what he was doing and his lips quirked when he saw you undoing it again. "Would you like some help?" You eyed him for a moment before throwing up your hands and nodding. "Sure, you can probably do better then me right now." He pulled you to sit in front of him and you crossed your legs tilting your head back. Damian gently pulled your hair back and started braiding down your back, you shivered the first time his fingers brushed your back but eventually he was holding his hand over your shoulder for your hair tie and wrapping it around the end. He placed the braid over your shoulder so you could see and waited while you looked it over. "Wow, thanks Damian, you did great." You leaned back and twisted to kiss his cheek making him smirk. "Of course beloved, anything for you." You chuckled and pulled back rolling your eyes. "Yeah right which one of your sisters made you learn this?" He grumbled an answer you couldn't hear but you laughed anyway knowing you were right.

A knock came at his door a while later while you were sitting together on his bed. Damian shouted without removing his arms from around your waist and not letting you squirm away. Alfred opened the door and stepped inside the room. "Dinner will be ready in an hour, and I have prepared several easy things for you to eat Miss. L/n." You nodded and flashed a smile. "Thank you very much, oh and the soup was delicious." Damian scoffed and you elbowed him turning your head to glare at him. "Master Damian, I trust you showed Miss. L/n to her room as well?" Damian nodded with a grumbled before Alfred turned and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed you turned to him. "He just called you out all subtle and you just looked betrayed." He just glared down at you before sighing and shaking his head. "Alfred is good at that." You just smirked and leaned back against him letting him wrap you up tighter in his arms.

Damian hesitated on the stairs still holding your hand while he led you down the stairs. "So I have no idea how much of my family is going to be here, I'm sure we can just ask Alfred for a tray and he'll bring it up for you. Yeah lets go back to my room." You shook your head and sat down on the stairs so he couldn't pull you back up them. "Damian did you forget I already met most of your family? It's not a big deal. Lets just get it over with, please?" He sighed and looked down at you on the stairs. "But you weren't my girlfriend then. Besides you should be resting." You just laughed and fought his grip on your hand shaking your head. "No way Damian, sorry but you don't get off that easily. Oh and don't think I forgot what you said the other night." You stuck your tongue out and pulled your hand from his rushing down the stairs leaving him staring after you.

Damian ran down the stairs and caught up to you quickly catching you around your waist and making you giggle. You both turned your heads at a laugh and Damian slowly lowered you off your toes and you dropped your hands from his shoulders. He turned with a glare facing the front door and leaving you struggling to see around him. "Well look at the princess and the Demon dancing away. I feel like its something out of a trashy romance novel." You could feel your face heat up at the way he said that and you felt Damian stiffen in front of you. "What do you want Todd?" You could hear him stepping closer towards you both and Damian stood his ground glaring up at Jason. "I was invited for a big family dinner, everyone's coming didn't you know." You let out a groan and dropped your head forward resting your forehead on Damian's shoulder. "Okay Damian you win I'm not going." 

You tried to head back up the stairs but an arm caught you around the waist and held you suspended in the air. You kicked your feet and tried to get lose frowning at how little effort it took to hold you up. You were turned and you could see Jason holding Damian back as whoever was holding you stepped forward. "PUT HER DOWN GRAYSON!" Damian shouted and Jason clapped his hand over his mouth pulling away with an shout of pain when Damian bit down. "Sorry Y/n I was instructed to make sure you came to dinner. I'll put you down if you walk." Eyes narrowed you nodded and were put down on the floor, Damian still struggling hard to get loose. Dick wrapped his arm around your shoulder and led you into the dinning room. You both flinched when you heard a crash and a shout then Damian came running into the room panting and glaring at Dick. You looked around and were grateful the room was empty besides the three of you. Dick quickly dropped his hand from your shoulder and backed up slightly. "Listen little D I was just doing what I was told."

Jason limped into the room screeching. "What the FUCK demon?!" Damian shot him a smirk and made his way over to you wrapping his arm around you. "Damian what did you do?" Jason dropped to the floor clutching his leg with a whine you had to fight the urge to laugh at his dramatics. "He wouldn't let me go, I got out." Sighing you just shook your head and turned away just in time for Bruce to come in. You could hear him sigh and you nudged Damian whispering in his ear. "You should apologize, go help Jason up." He turned incredulous eyes to you and shook his head so you slipped out from his arm moving away and motioning towards Jason until he grudgingly held out his hand. "Hmm, maybe you can get some order back in this house miss. L/n." You let him bring you over to the table both of you ignoring the bickering behind you.

You followed Damian out of the dining room after dinner his face burning bright red as you bit your lip to keep from chuckling. "It wasn't that bad Damian." You could see him trying to glare at you but it broke when you smiled at him and hooked your arm through his. "Alright fine it could have been worse. Can we go upstairs now?" You nodded and headed up the stairs with him going towards his bedroom. He opened the door and you sat on the edge of his bed curling your feet up under you. "Okay you got me upstairs and on your bed now what?" You couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face before it turned just slightly darker and he stepped towards you closing the door behind him. "Well I can think of a few things, lets see here." He stepped even closer trapping you between him and the bed leaving you with no choice but to back up to the center of the bed making him smirk. He grabbed your ankle and pulled you towards him. "What's the matter beloved? I believe you asked what I wanted to do didn't you?" You could only nod and bit your lip watching as he kneeled on the bed and pulled you toward him. You gasped as he pulled you close and dropped your ankle so your legs were on either side of his knees. His hands fell to the bed beside your head and he looked down at you.

You swallowed hard and slid your hand to the back of his neck using his surprise to drag his lips to yours. It only took a second for his surprise to fade and for him to take over the kiss one hand skimming down your body to grasp your thigh and hitch it up. You bit his lip and drew a groan from him before he deepened the kiss briefly. He broke away to let you breath trailing kisses across your jaw sliding his hand on your thigh to the inside his thumb digging in just slightly. You tilted your head back and dropped your hand from his neck to his shoulder to squeeze. His teeth scrapped down your neck making you shudder. "Dami- ah" You cut yourself off with a moan when he bit hard enough to leave a mark you were sure. He hummed against your neck dragging his mouth lower pushing your sweater down slightly with his mouth. You could feel him smirk when you moaned as he nipped at your skin. "No fair, I'm gonna be all marked up tomorrow." His lips slid to the other side of your neck before he paused after one more bite. "You can always mark me up beloved." You darted your tongue out to lick your lips before you pushed on his chest.

He let you push him off and just laid on his back eyes on you while you bit your lip looking at him. His hand came to your thigh and he rubbed at it gently. "Do you need a little help?" You shook your head and swung your leg over him straddling his hips keeping your hands on his chest to hold you up. You felt his hands come to your hips but he didn't move you yet just rested there. Leaning down you pressed a few kissed to his jaw and down further until you nipped lightly making him close his eyes and bit his lip. Another bite and the grip on your hips tightened before you slid down just a little further and started sucking a mark into the spot just over his collar bone and he let out a low moan pressing your hips down against his. You pulled off and leaned up looking down at the darkening mark before your eyes flicked up to see his staring up at you dark with desire. You bit your lip and sat up fully making sure to press your hips down to hear him moan again. His grip on your hips froze you in place stopping you from grinding against him while you dragged your hand down his chest to slip under his t shirt and rest on his stomach. His eyes fell closed and he licked his lips as you slowly pushed his shirt up.you could see him swallow hard and his hips flexed up underneath you. You rocked your hips against his and he groaned your name your hands pushing his shirt up to his chest. He lurched up into a sitting position and pulled his shirt over his head leaving him bare for you to run your hands over. You leaned down dragging your lips down his neck to his chest brushing them over scars you pass. Damian's hands slid up from your hips pushing your sweater slowly up dragging his thumbs across the exposed skin.

A knock at the door has you scrambling off his lap and Damian throwing his shirt over his head. Damian stalked over to the door and yanked it open glaring at whoever stood there. "What do you want?" You could hear a laugh but not what was said to Damian. He went to close the door but it was held open and the voice was loud enough for you to hear. "You might want to make sure Bruce doesn't see the hickey there Damian." Damian cursed and shoved hard on the body keeping the door open to close it while you buried your face in your hands. He came back to the bed running his hands through his hair and you peeked up at him your face flushed. "I'm sorry..." He shook his head and leaned over to press a kiss to your temple. "No, I'm sorry I should have figured we would be interrupted. Here let me see." He lifted your chin tilting your head back to see your neck, you didn't miss the small smirk so you reached up and poked the hickey you left grinning when he hissed. Damian brought you to the guest room to sleep but at two in the morning you felt arms sliding under you and you blinked your eyes open to find him lifting you and carrying you from the room. "Shh beloved go back to sleep." You felt him lower you and a quick look around showed you were back in his room. "Can't sleep with out me Dami?" He let out a small chuckle and pressed a kiss to your lips tucking you against his chest. You were half asleep when he answered. "I don't think I'll ever be able to do so again." You smiled and fell back to sleep wrapped in his arms.

You could hear all the chatter when you and Damian walked into school the next morning and you went to pull away when some of the comments got rude but Damian kept your hand trapped in his walking you to your first class. Damian met you between each class and kept his hand on your waist or kept a hold of yours while you were together. You stepped out of math class to use the bathroom and you were surrounded like people were waiting for you to be alone. "What did you do to him? Did you poison him?" You tried to push your way through but there were too many girls. "Look I didn't do anything to him. I don't.... He just asked me out okay." You finally manged to break free and return to class your face was bright red and you had to fight back tears when you heard whispers as you sat down.

Damian was waiting for you when you got out of class to go to science together but you brushed past him and rushed off the wrong way. You made your way outside and hide behind the building ignoring the drizzle. By the time Damian found you the bell hand rung for class and you were sniffing back tears. "Y/n? Beloved what are you doing out here, you will get sick again." You shook your head and laid it down on your knees face turned away from him. Damian draped his blazer over your shoulders and your head to block more of the rain. Damian sank onto the ground next to you leaning against the building and waited silently until you turned your head towards him. "Damian? Is it always like this for you?" He hummed a question reaching over and brushing your hair off your face. "People always talking behind your back? Judging you, hating you?" He sighed and nodded sadly. "I'm sorry beloved, I wish you didn't have to go through this." You leaned against him and closed your eyes. "I guess its a good thing I love you then." He hummed again before you heard him suck his breath in through his teeth, you were standing and tossing his jacket back at him before he could say anything. "Come on, lets at least get some food if we are going to skip class." You wandered off towards the front gate leaving him sitting there.

Damian ran up to you and caught your hand, you could see he wanted to say something in the way his eyes kept darting towards you but he kept quiet. Ten minutes later a cup of coffee in your hands and Damian shifting in his seat had you fighting back a smile. "Just say it already." His resolve broke and he lurched across the seat dragging you into a deep searing kiss until you were gasping for breath. "Oh... that's... oh." He chuckled his voice a little gravely in your ear when he spoke. "There can be more of that later, after school." You were nodding and biting your lip when he moved back into his seat until he drove you back to school in time for the next class.

Damian's hand found your waist as he was nudging you out the door towards his car and you did you best to ignore the comments whispered. As you stepped down the stairs Damian spoke quietly in your ear his breath making you shiver. "Do you know what I've been thinking of today?" You shook your head as he walked you forward. "I keep thinking about the face you make when I kiss your neck right here. I wonder if you'll make it if I kiss you other places." His finger poked the spot on your neck and then trailed down just slightly before pulling off. You swallowed hard and you felt your face start to flush. You turned your head just slightly keeping your voice low. "I guess you will just have to try it and find out." Damian rumbled a noise deep in his chest and he was opening the door for you eyes promising something you weren't sure of yet.

It was impossible to avoid Alfred and his healthy after school snack but Damian's hand on your thigh had you squirming until he squeezed forcing you to calm down. Damian finally excused the both of you to do homework and he was leading you up the stairs until you reached his bedroom. You could hear him click the door closed and the lock into place and then his hands were on your hips and he was turning you to face him. You bit your lip his hands distracting you as they traced your sides before his head dipped down and he pressed his lips to yours. He turned the kiss deep and stepped forward forcing you back until your knees hit the bed and you were forced to sit down. Damian bent forward pushing you onto your back so not to break the kiss using the new angle to deepen it and draw it out. You were forced to break away when you couldn't breath and he dropped his head to your shoulder dragging in a deep breath. His teeth dug through your shirt and into your shoulder just hard enough to sting and you moaned sliding your hands up to fist in his hair. You pulled so his head lifted and he locked eyes with you then you dropped one of your hands to the front of your shirt slowly popping the buttons open. He watched your hand trail down your shirt opening until he shifted his weight to one hand and reached the other one out slowly. When his fingers brushed across your collar bone and pushed the shirt open further until he was pushing it open until it was just on your arms. You could feel his eyes on your skin while his finger traced over the edge of your bra pulling it very slowly down. His lips trailed down until he could take your nipple into his mouth. You gasped and arched your back up into him until he pulled off with a pop and slid his lips to the other side giving that nipple the same attention. You tried to undo his buttons with shaking hands until he reached up and took over and pushed his shirt off for you. You leaned up enough to pull your shirt off and unhook your bra tossing them aside leaving you both topless.

Damian shifted so he was up on his knees his hands trailing down to your hips then finally to your thigh your skirt riding up with his hand. Up on your elbows you looked past yourself to find him staring at you biting his lip while you shimmied down and pressed against him. He swallowed and pushed your skirt up further the shorts you wear under peaking out and he groaned making you giggle. You both shifted and his hips were pressed against your both of you moaning as you felt him growing hard against you. Dragging your hand off the bed you found the zipper to your skirt and pulled it down giving him enough slack to pull it off. His hand slipped up enough to start pulling it down and he was taking your shorts with the skirt, you lifted your hips to make it easier dragging your hips against his at the same time. You were left in just your underwear when he pushed them to the floor and you moaned when he dragged his hand across your hips. You slipped your hand to the top of his pants fiddling with the button before popping it open hesitating before you pulled the zipper down. His hand covered yours pulling it down together before he shifted to kick his pants to the floor his lips found yours again dragging you into a deep kiss until you were panting.

Damian slid to his back lifting you to straddle his hips and giving you control over where ever you wanted this to go. You dragged your hips across his and he groaned his hand reaching up to tangle in your hair tugging to make you whimper slightly. You were tugged down dragged back into his kiss as you ground your hips against his. You broke away from his kiss and moaned his name as he fell back hands gripping your thighs tightly. "Please Damian...I need..." He nodded and his hands slid up thumbs finding the edge of your underwear pushing it to the side and brushing over you lightly. You gasped and let your eyes fall closed too focused on holding yourself up to do anything else. You could feel his thumb brush across your skin as he twitched beneath you his hips rocking up into yours both of you moaning as you shifted and dragged your hips across his. Pleading with him you arched when his thumb stroked across your clit and he strained against his boxers. He groaned and lifted you off him by the hips placing you on your back and slid your underwear down. You wanted to do more then blush but his eyes on your skin had you pinned and his hand came down to palm himself pushing hard. "Please Dami." You reached forward tugging at his boxers and he swallowed, "I don't..." He had to clear his throat eyes still tracing over your skin. "I don't have anything." He reached out and brushed his thumb across your clit watching as you gasped and tensed. "In my bag front pocket." You whined when he climbed off the bed digging through your bag until he came up with a unopened box of condoms.

He struggled to open it pulling one out after a minute before he came back over to you and shoved his boxers to the ground. You bit your lip and reached your hand out brushing your fingers over him lightly making him groan. He caught your hand stopping you for a second and forcing your eyes to his. "Are you sure Y/n? We can stop here." You shook your head pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Please don't stop Damian. Just... kiss me." He nodded and shifted you so you weren't hanging off the bed drawing you in for a deep kiss stopping everything else until you were moaning just from the kiss. You felt him shift as he slid between your legs and you could feel his tip brush across your clit and you had to force your eyes open as he leaned up. You watched him open the condom and slip it on before he was lining himself up dragging against you, his eyes were on yours and he paused until you nodded then pushed forward both of you groaning as he slid inside. You flinched as he shifted slightly pushing in deeper and he froze until you wrapped your legs around his hips. His lips found yours and took you in a sweet kiss relaxing your body until you were begging him to move. Only then did he pull out slowly to push back in. You were both breathing harshly a few thrusts later and his hand came between you thumb finding your clit easily enough. You cried out as you started to tighten around him and you heard him moan. His hips froze and he buried his face in your neck panting. "Y/n I can't...God you feel so good." You clutched at his shoulders pressing up into him and leaned up enough to bite on his shoulder. His moan was louder and his thrusts resumed sloppier then before thumb rubbing roughly at your clit until you came around him with a muffled shout. You could feel all of Damian's muscles tightening and he was coming a few thrusts later with a gasp and his lips pressing to yours swallowing your moan.

Damian pulled off you a few minutes later and slid off the bed coming back with a wet towel to wipe you down before he pulled you into his arms. You could feel yourself blushing as he wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. His hand stroked up and down your back as you laid there waiting for your heart to slow down. You shifted your head to look up at him and he was already watching you leaning down to kiss your forehead with a smile and murmured against your skin. "I love you Y/n." You smiled softly and snuggled close. "I love you too Damian."

The next few days passed similarly Damian would come get you from the guest room and carry you into his bedroom to sleep side by side until you got a call from your dad saying he was waiting for his flight and would be home Saturday morning. Damian didn't even let you go to the guest room that night coming back up after getting his stitches removed and pulling you into his arms neither of you getting much sleep that night until finally the sun broke through the window and you sat up in bed. He was already awake and reached over to push your hair behind your ears forcing a smile to his lips. "Are you ready to go home beloved?" You shook your head with a pout and wrapped your arms around him. "I don't want to. I want to stay right here with you." He chuckled and kissed your cheek tilting your head up to look at him. "Good thing we still have a few hours then." You shifted so you straddled him and leaned down to kiss him keeping control over the kiss and the touches you dragged over his body.

Damian dropped you off and shook hands with your dad promising to talk to you later before he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead and left you in your doorway waving at him. That's how you got stuck spending the day with your dad who commented every time he saw you looking distracted finally releasing you to your bedroom as it got dark. You texted Damian but when you didn't get a response you slid your window open and sat on the windowsill wrapped up in a blanket. You were dozing off when you heard a noise on the roof next to you. Dragging your eyes open you saw Robin frowning at you arms crossed. "You are going to fall out that window if you fall asleep there." You shrugged and were about to shift yourself so your feet were dangling out the window until Robin stepped just slightly to the side and the light from your window hit his face. You gasped seeing the scar just over his top lip and his face jerked to you. "Holy shit!" He lurched across the roof and slapped his hand over your mouth, now that he was inches away from you it was even easier to see and you slapped his hand away. "Is the city really this fucking stupid? Did you think I would be that stupid?" His hands came up placating you and you crossed your arms glaring at you. "I didn't... I don't think you're stupid Y/n I just saw you hanging out the window and I didn't really think about it I just came over here." You finally lowered your voice and he dropped his hands. "Were you going to tell me?" He shook his head and looked away, you could see his cheeks heating up. "I couldn't. Not allowed, but I'm glad you figured it out." You huffed and started to turn back into your room before pausing. You reached over and slammed your lips on his for a rough kiss only letting him go when you couldn't breath. He stumbled back a step face fully red beneath his mask and you bit your lip. "I love you Damian, and we are going to talk about this later." He nodded and stepped forward again resting his hands on the window ledge. "I love you Y/n, I'll call you when I get home." You pressed a softer kiss to his lips and hopped off the window watching as he stepped to the edge of the roof and swung away.


End file.
